


The Nascence of Maki

by Intricate_Petal



Series: The Nascence of Maki [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intricate_Petal/pseuds/Intricate_Petal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC x Sesshomaru fanfic<br/>(post-Final Act)</p><p>Maki Fujihara is going onto her third year in high school. During the break she has after passing her second year, an unexpected prank turned for the worst when she gets stuck in an underground burial site and touches a dead priest's spiritual artifact, a broken piece of the Bakusaiga. She's then whisked away into the feudal era. Snake demons, monsters, where did they all come from? A feudal priestess that recognizes what school she comes from? What is Kaze no Kizu? He has a brother? The girl that transcends to the past has been tasked with the duty of changing the dreadful fate that awaits Lord Sesshomaru... How easy can that be?</p><p>Author's note: please excuse the sloppy description, I'm not adequate at intros, but I assure that I put a lot of thought into this plot! I appreciate feedback, PLEASE COMMENT! I HIGHLY URGE THIS! </p><p>I do not own Sesshomaru and the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: This is just the beginning.

 

"Makiiii! Wait up!" Some people in the distance called out to me.

"Shion! Ryoko!" I turned around to the familiar voices. "I wouldn't think you guys would meet me here in time. Let's go home, I gotta make dinner."

My two best friends smiled at me, excited what I have prepared for them at my house. As we walked home together, talking together, it hit me that I was no longer a second year in high-school. I only have one more year before I can finally spread my wings. High-school... So many things happened. My family, my friends, the new idol group I joined... And I'm gonna carry this with me to my final year. My house wasn't too far from the Ryokawa High, and eventually we made it in time for me to make dinner for the three of us. I live together with my mom, but she works nights as a nurse in the local hospital. I don't get to see her much. She's been working harder and longer since the incident with my dad. I casted my mind away from the thought of my dad, and realised I have hungry friends to feed. I quickly made haste to finish up with making dinner so my friends and I could talk more.

"Ahh... Maki, your curry makes my heart tremble. How do you even find time to practice good cooking like this?!" Shion sighed contently as she ate the dish I prepared for us. She loves all kinds of food, so it wasn't hard to please her. Ryoko ate spoon after spoon of my curry, clearly enjoying the taste.  
"Thanks. I'm glad you guys liked it." I smiled.

Ryoko looked up from her bowel and asked, "Isn't your sister gonna come by and celebrate? She's missing out."

"Oh, she's working on a new album, she's too busy. And Mom isn't gonna be home until later." I said simply as I reached for the cider on the table. I didn't want to think about anything else other than to cherish this moment with my friends. As a matter of fact, I wanted to spend this time with them specifically. Just them. All of the best memories I had were mostly with Shion and Ryoko, and yet another one was being made tonight.

"Let's have a toast, for the new year ahead of us, for all of us to stay together and finish the last school year with a bang!" I raised my glass full of cider. We cheered and toasted, the clacks of our cups ringing out the promise we made.

That night, we talked and played cards and did everything a group of friends would do for a good time, celebrating the achievements we had. We made plans what to do during our break before the next school year starts. Getting people together, hanging out, shopping... I thought that we were going to have the greatest time of our life. At least, I thought we were. I wouldn't have ever known that things would take a turn for the unexpected.

Later that night, I lay in bed wondering what to do tomorrow. It was 1:36AM, and I heard the door open to my room. I sat up and saw mom sitting on my bed in her scrubs. "Mom... Welcome home. I made some extra curry for you, it's in the microwave."

She looked at me with exhausted eyes. How could she look so much older now? Either my memory seemed hazy or I was just sleepy. It nearly broke my heart how she smiled at me.

"Go back to sleep, darling." She leaned in and kissed my forehead. "No need to worry about me. You're such a good daughter..."

I wanted to say something back, but I only smiled as wearily as she. Before I knew it, I fell asleep, hearing the door shut and light in the hall snuffed out. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, I want mom to come with me...

  
\------------------------  
  
He looked up at the ashen sky, recognizing the scent that Totosai's home is close. Warm winds flutter through silvery locks of hair, urging him closer to his destination. There was always something about this mountain that intrigues those that enter. Such a hostile land, yet there was a natural kind of beauty in it's destruction. It's destroys and creates itself, much to the need of this volcanic mountain's survival. However, there was no time to waste observing the scenery, for the Lord Sesshomaru has an inquiry for old Totosai. Taking flight, he made his way over lakes of lava. He sensed something that seemed out of place for his sword, the Bakusaiga. It's persistent pulse indicated that an immensely strong foe was present, but the location of this foe remained absent. Finally, he found the entrance to old Totosai's house, walking into it's jaws.  
Inside, the elderly swordsmith sat in front of a fire, banging a hammer onto a red hot blade. Almost immediately he noticed Lord Sesshomaru's presence (it's apparent you can't seem to miss it).

Stopping what he was doing, Totosai recognized his presence. "Aaahhh! I'm closed! No customers allowed at this time!" Flailing his hammer in panic, sword parts cluttered around, inducing panic onto a tiny Myoga below. He fled, as usual of his nature.

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered, appearing unamused by Totosai's foolish reaction. He could easily see past his petty acts. "Enough prattle, Totosai, do not tremble. I shall show you this."  
The great dog demon unsheathed Bakusaiga, holding it out to the swordsmith. The pulsing was moderate, but at a somewhat slow rate. It wouldn't stop. Eventually, Totosai gathered his resolve to take a look at the Bakusaiga. His beady pupils squinted suspiciously as he observed closely. He even brought out his tongue to taste the blade (as strange as it may seem to an onlooker). It took him moments later to come to a conclusion.

"It's perfectly fine!"  
The truth is, Totosai jested, just admitting it after being knocked on the head by Lord Sesshomaru's fist.

"It's not fine... As a matter of fact... This is quite troublesome indeed!" Totosai rested his hand on the blade as if to comfort it. "The blade tells me that something sinister has targeted it, and seemed distressed about it too. Sesshomaru, did you sense anything different in these lands recently, anything at all?"

Something sinister...he thought. As a powerful dog demon, there was no doubt he could smell trouble brewing. Especially when it concerned him, feeling as if an unknown presence kept looming over his shoulder. Nothing about this seemed to surprise him, however. Lord Sesshomaru was very well aware of himself that he is a formidable demon that all demons should fear to confront. For his own sword that was from his own body to react to lingering danger seemed the only thing to surprise the great dog demon. Danger was always imminent in the warring States era. There must be something more... So he assumed.

"Hm... There is nothing of the sort." Sesshomaru sighed and placed the Bakusaiga back in it's sheathe.

"I tell you, Bakusaiga is very distressed. Take heed to it's warnings!" Totosai exclaimed.  
He concluded that he needed to be more analytical of the signs his sword gives. So then he will be prepared for what comes his way. Without another word, he exited Totosai's house and set off to reunite with Jaken, who had been waiting at the foot of the volcanic mountain. As Lord Sesshomaru flew down, he knew his sword had much more to tell him.

"My lord, you have returned! Did Totosai give you the answers you need?" Jaken greeted Lord Sesshomaru enthusiastically.

"Let's go, Jaken. There's nothing here." He replied cooly as he bounded off into the forest. The Bakusaiga faintly pulsated in it's sheathe.  
"You're warning me... Aren't you, Bakusaiga? Tell me... What danger should occur?" Sesshomaru looked down to his side with concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a short chapter eh? It gets better, I hope. :)  
> congrats on completing chapter 1! 
> 
> I will mention that I have no idea how many chapters this story will take. I'm going to take this as far as I need to, so feedback is VERY much appreciated. I'm more than happy to listen to whatever advice you may have for me, I don't bite!


	2. Modern Era: the small world of a human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC x Sesshomaru fanfic  
> (post-Final Act)
> 
> General Description: Maki Fujihara is going onto her third year in high school. During the break she has after passing her second year, an unexpected prank turned for the worst when she gets stuck in an underground burial site and touches a dead priest's spiritual artifact, a broken piece of the Bakusaiga! She's then whisked away into the feudal era. Snake demons, monsters, where did they all come from? A feudal priestess that recognizes what school she comes from? What is Kaze no Kizu? He has a brother? The girl that transcends to the past has been tasked with the duty of changing the dreadful fate that awaits Lord Sesshomaru... How easy can that be?
> 
> In this chapter: An insight on Maki's life

Hmm... Morning. I glanced at my phone to check the time and it was 9:15AM. I put my phone back underneath my pillow and pulled the covers over my body more. I felt too comfortable to get up from my soft, fluffy bed. There was something about the lighting in my room and the cool wind that brought out the "home-sweet-home" aesthetic, which made me feel more at peace and wanted to drift off to sleep again. I knew I had errands to run later today, but... Later. When I get up, maybe make some tea and some breakfast. 

After staying in bed several minutes later, my phone buzzed underneath the pillow I was sleeping on.  
"Mm.... What the heck." I mumbled groggily.

I checked my phone and Shion texted me:  
"Can we go to the arcade today, pleeeeease?! Ryoko's taking care of her grandma for the day :((( " 

 

I sighed, I really wanted to go too, especially since I didn't catch that cute parrot plushie yet at the claw game. But, I got errands to take care of. In actuality, I wanted to prepare some food for Mom and stop by at the hospital. I texted Shion, "Maybe later in the afternoon. I got errands to run."

Because of that plan, I had to get out of bed. It'll be up to me to meet both demands today! My morning routine awaits. I got out of bed and walked outside my room to my bathroom. My thick, dark hair was an uncombed mess, as usual whenever I wake up. I'd take care of that in a bit, thinking as I tooth-brushed and washed my face and around my eyes. After wiping my face dry, I got to work on my hair, combing through the tangles that bothered me. I remembered about my position as a school idol. Some believe my charm point would be the sophisticated shape of my eyes, some say it's the way I put up my hair. Having my long hair down would be just boring, so I tied some parts of my hair back and tied it so it'll look energetic and voluminous. It's simple, but playful, I guess. I smiled at the mirror, practicing how a school idol would flash a grin at the crowd. Personally, I wouldn't think it's embarrassing, you'd be surprised how confidence can carry a school idol a long way. As I freshened myself up for the day, I couldn't get Mom's tired face out of my mind. I had to do something for her, I couldn't stand seeing her look so weary. I hurried outside the bathroom and back to my room, opening the closet to grab something quick. Throwing a random, simple top and a overalls-skirt onto my bed, I shed my pajamas, leaving them on the floor. I was careful not to mess up my hair as I changed into my outfit for the day, now looking at a girl who's ready to take on the day.

After dressing up, I went to the kitchen and checked what we had in the pantry. Maybe a simple bento box with onigiri would do. My Mom seemed to like onigiri more than anything, up until recently. I clapped my hands together, gathering the courage and talent I have for cooking. "Alright... Let's do this!!!"

...Hours later, I rode my bicycle to the hospital. Mom usually worked on the 5th floor, the cardiac floor, she would say. The building was wide and tall, looking even bigger on the inside. I had to ask two nurses which room my Mom was in, and walking was such a drag. I could bike myself between the hospital wings, that's how long each hallway was. I found the room which my Mom was in, however, I wasn't expecting her to be taking care of a patient inside. Quietly, I went inside anyway.

"Maki? What're you doing here?" My Mom saw me and looked surprised. An elderly woman rested on a hospital bed, she was awake and saw me too. 

"Mom, I wanted to give you lunch. Just so you won't feel tired by the end of the day today..." I smiled warmly at her and handed her the bento box. 

"Maki... Thank you so much dear! I'll eat it in a bit, thank you!" She beamed happily. "Ah! I should introduce you to her. My daughter is such a sweetheart to me. Maki, this is Miss Nagasuda. She instructs the young miko at her shrine." 

I waved awkwardly, it's rare for me to be around elderly, so I didn't know how to carry myself at this point. "Um... How do you do?" I greeted her simply. 

She stared at me with withered, expressionless eyes. Something about her creeped me out, like she was staring deep into my very soul. How was Mom not disturbed by this?! It took a moment later for her to process my words and reply, "You should come see our shine sometime. The gods will bless you..." 

Eh?! What does that mean? Her stare was starting to feel very uncomfortable, the urge to get out of this room seemed to grow as she continued to stare at me. 

"Well... Maybe... Someday... But not today, sorry..." I forced a smile and inched myself closer to my Mom's side. I said quietly but urgently to her, "I gotta go now. Shion is waiting for me." 

 

Before she could reply, I left her side and went out the door. I walked away as quickly as I could, as I begin to list more reasons not to visit hospitals ever again. Eventually, I exited the building and left to meet up with Shion. I texted her, "I'm gonna go to the arcade, meet u there?"

I can always count on her, she has to be there. I wanted to see her as quickly as possible. The wheels of my bike kept turning, carrying me to the destination I wanted to go. I felt so sorry for leaving my Mom there like that... I must've embarrassed her, yet alone make myself look like a disrespectful child. But I couldn't do anything about it. I just had to get away.

Later, I met up with Shion. She was a bit shorter than me, and had wild and wavy, shoulder-length hair. You could tell from first glance that her sunny image made her stand out, but if you knew her like I did, she's so mischievous that she'd wear you out. I told Shion about my day today. Now she wouldn't stop teasing me about what happened at the hospital.  
"Why'd you get scared? It's not like she's some witch out to haunt you." Shion giggled. "Don't be a scaredy cat!"

I knew she'd say that. I sighed, "I mean, duh, there's no way she's a witch. She works at a shrine somewhere around here. I don't know where though..."

I was looking the other way when I spoke, but when I glanced over to her, she was staring at me mischievously. "You didn't even ask what shrine she worked at? Gee, Maki, I didn't know you were so rude to old hags like her."

"Wha-?! Shion! You're the one that called her an old hag!" I protested. There she goes again... And there I go again. Under assault of Shion's tasteless sense of humor. Spare me.

"Ahahhahahaha! ...Hey, you know I'm just kidding, right? Don't go all tsundere on me." Shion grinned cheekily. She poked my cheek, trying to get my attention. "You're so cute when you can't fire anything sassy back at me."

"You don't even know what tsundere means!" I huffed. Me, cute? She couldn't think of me that way.

"You don't even know how tsundere you are! So tsundere, you even deny it! They're never honest with their feelings. They wanna say, Shion is always right! Shion is the cutest in the whole world! But nope! It never comes out right!" Shion rubbed my shoulders, wearing that stupid smile on her face. Jeez, I could just shove her off me right now, but I'd just be rude.

"Ugh..."

"Maki..." Shion's tone quieted down suddenly. I looked at her with curiosity.

"...If it's another joke you have, I'm done with you. I don't wanna hear it." My eyes lowered in warning, trying to give her my best defensive stare. 

"I forgot to tell you I got a text from the student council. It's up to you and your new staff to make preparations for the next school year." Shion said with a blank face. The impression led me to believe a cold breeze rushed past us, but it was a warm afternoon.

"WHAT?!" I scooted away from her, my mouth gaping in disbelief, "What about our break? Our plans! Our get-togethers! We have to go back to school AGAIN?! "

"Yeah..." Shion twitched. "That's why I wanted to see you today... I almost forgot."  
"No way..." I felt crushed. I didn't want to go back! Back to having a schedule, waking up on a certain time, DEADLINES?!

"Ms. President, you have nothing to fear! It's why, as I! Elected as Ms. Vice President, will help you with every step of the way! The previous Vice President left me with a schedule of things for us to do, as well as some helpful tips to guide us on our way- .....Maki?"

I wasn't paying attention to Shion's optimism, I was too busy feeling like my world was turned upside down. In a messy, slap-to-the face kind of way. That hurt a lot. Shion walked me home, thinking I couldn't go by myself because I would melt down and someone could kidnap me. I didn't care. Tonight I was just going to huddle up at home and mind my own business... I wasn't planning on a school-related break.

"Aww Maki! Look at that doggie! Oh my god look at him, he's so cute! Ah, even the owner looks cute!" Shion pointed her finger at a fluffy, white dog. It really looked adorable, especially when it walked and its tail swished from side to side.

"Aww... He is cute." I smiled. I meant the dog. But Shion misinterpreted my opinion, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice! You completed chapter 2! :D  
> That wasn't so bad, you kinda have an idea on what Maki looks like now, right? Please let me know what I'm missing! 
> 
> I forgot to mention that I originally write this story on my Wattpad! That'll be the first place I publish my chapters, and then I copy paste my work here. It just seems super easy to write it on Wattpad, as I can also compose a new document on my phone, and I do a lot of work on my phone. Wattpad is also available in the app store for iphone. 
> 
> Link to my wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/done_with_you


	3. Trouble Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mamushima and Tamotsu!  
> A snake youkai and a human priest plots to assassinate the demon lord of the west.

Much time has passed since Lord Sesshomaru's last visit with Totosai. In the end, he was able to come up with some key observations, based on the pulsation of his sword, the Bakusaiga:

•rapid increase of distress when spiritual power was present  
•moderate but quiet signs of distress when a powerful demonic aura is present  
•the Bakusaiga seemed to object to the Tenseiga's point of direction.

The first observation was evident when he visited his half-brother's village, to see Rin. The miko was accompanying her at the time, however, the Bakusaiga deemed the miko not a threat, despite her spiritual power causing it to react. That caused issues for the poor lord the whole day he was with Rin, the pulses wouldn't stop because not only one, but two miko's occupied the village. Kaede, the old miko was still around to take care of Rin for him. His leave was early, but he had enough time spent with his precious ward. 

The second observation needed further experimentation, as many demons vary in power and ill will. The most recent witness was a powerful bear demon named Reikuma. The demon was efficiently eradicated by the Bakusaiga's yōki wave attack. Though the body of the bear demon was dissolved into nothingness, it was only seconds later when signs of distress began to signal off again. Although, the readings were less chaotic in contrast to spiritual energy.

The third observation was a headache-inducing one. Simply put, Sesshomaru was often off course of his destination because of his two swords constantly communicating with each other. One decides to argue with the other, and quieting them down required taking them out of their sheathes and placing them back in. Jaken seemed to notice this and would have to correct his master which way they were going (much to his hesitation). The direction the Tenseiga wanted to take Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken westward. The Bakusaiga protested against that. Such hyper activity began to irritate the demon lord, and he reached for the swords yet again to calm them down. 

"Lord Sesshomaru, if I may say so, those swords have been rather talkative for some time haven't they? Perhaps Totosai must've been wrong, there absolutely must be something wrong with the Bakusaiga, m'lord!" Jaken commented. 

"Hmph... It's quite obvious, Jaken. Of course there is something wrong." Sesshomaru scoffed.  
Indeed there was. He was being tracked, by human priests. The scent of them was very, very faint. It had been since he visited Rin, Lord Sesshomaru began to be followed. He considered wanting to confront them, but he had no time to waste on ordinary humans. They have no spiritual power. With a huff, he continued further across the field. In the grassy field where the demon lord stood, he recognized an old scent. The faint scent of a fragrant breeze, fluttering like petals in the wind... Wind...  
Sesshomaru did not move from where he stood, having Jaken stopped in his tracks. "M'lord?"

"Silence." Sesshomaru ordered the imp. He stood at the ground, knowing what he stood on. This was the place where Kagura passed away. He remembered her scent and the miasma. He remembered how the flowers that surrounded them made her death smell so sickly and bittersweet. He remembered her peaceful smile, the way her eyes looked at him with such gratitude and longing. She attained her freedom and became the wind. He remembered how he promised to determine for himself whether if her death was in vain or not. He already knew his answer.  
Lord Sesshomaru resumed his traveling, stating to Jaken, "We're done staying here. Let's go."

"Y-yes! Wait for me, m'lord- AUGH!" Jaken yelped before tripping over himself.

\--------------------------------

((??? POV))

In a small village somewhere, somewhere not desirable by the two honourable swords, hushed voices communicated their dilemmas. The sacred shrine they resided in became a place of debate.  
"...Master, the demon is on the move. When shall we strike...? The opportunity should arrive at any moment now!"

"No, Master. Not yet, he is still too powerful. The vision, remember the vision. He should be weakened before we impose our will upon him. All traces of him must be banished."

"My brothers... Hold fast to your souls. I remember the vision. This demon's true destiny is to be eradicated from the world of men. His power is one that belongs to underworld, and therefor, let his body be cast away from the living. Pray with me, my brothers. We must strengthen ourselves for the promised day."

"Yes, Master Tamotsu."  
They gathered in a circle to pray with the head monk. Chanting, mumbling mantras, and pouring all of their spiritual power into a sutra that lay in the center of the circle. The atmosphere changed, the purity of their combined powers would rival that of St. Hakushin, so pure that the demon that stood in the doorway of the shrine entrance cringed. He had slicked back, dark hair, with the features of a snake: bronze slitted-pupils, grooved forehead, fangs, a forked tongue, and a scaly complexion. He wore demon armor and a large scimitar at his waist. 

"...You humans are so damn strange. I'm going for a walk." He shot a disgusted look at the prayer circle and went outside. It didn't help too much, however. The purity was so strong and so disgusting like a pungent scent to his nose. The snake demon exited the barrier that surrounded the shrine and bounded off into the distance to find a something to eat and to avoid the spiritual presence of the sutra. 

Eventually he found a small mountain demon to devour. The demon transformed into a giant snake, becoming many times bigger, and his jaws revealed many razor sharp fangs. His two viper fangs were dripping with a bright yellow venom. The mountain demon tried to run, but was trapped by the snake's tail blocking his path. He made swift work to constrict his prey. The little mountain demon struggled in his grasp, screaming in fear. There was nothing he could do but meet the inside of the giant snake's mouth, fangs piercing it's skin. He was then swallowed alive, his screams muffled and quieting down. There hasn't been a single living creature that could resist his fatal venom. Satisfied, the snake demon coiled itself up to recover its strength.  
"Mamushima... Please awaken." A familiar voice called out to him.

The snake demon stirred and raised its head to look down at the tiny monk. He hissed as he transformed back into his humanoid form. Mamushima rolled his eyes at Tamotsu, "I wasn't sleeping. What is it?"

"I just wanted to check on you. You seemed distressed, is my sutra troubling a demon such as yourself?" Tamotsu had a mischievous glint in his eyes, smiling coyly.

"Hmph, how irrelevant. I just don't like your little prayer circle. And besides, how long do I have to wait until I kill this Sesshomaru? I've been sending out my snakes to track him down. I have eyes on him all over the place! And what about yourself? I don't see you working as any faster as I am." Mamushima growled irritably, "His sword... I want his sword. It knows that you're out to get him. As a matter of fact, it detests your spiritual power so much it wants to stay away from it as much as possible. It knows you want him."

Tamotsu smiled darkly, it was just as he hoped. He knew he was making great progress so far, soon his plan will come to action. But not yet... Definitely not yet is the time he would unleash his holy power on that wretched Sesshomaru and vanquish him from this world. Not yet. It was after all, a holy virtue to be patient.  
"This is great news. I'm very glad to hear it, Mamushima. Let his sword fear us, I want his sword to ultimately submit to the holy powers of a monk and the magnificent powers of a demon. Our wishes shall soon be granted."

"What a wonderful homily, Monk. But to be frank, I'd just take our chances as they are already." Mamushima hissed impatiently.

"Silence, or you shall be purified and I will find no further use for you." Tamotsu glared. "I do this for our sake. I want Sesshomaru eradicated, and in return you shall be rewarded his sword. That is the agreement. Never forget that."

He didn't want to pick an argument with the monk, it wasn't worth it. Mamushima frowned even more and sighed, "Do as you please, monk. I remember clearly the agreement. Don't take me for a fool, mind you. If this plan fails, I'll devour you and your little minions before you could purify a scale on my body."

"It will work. There is no room for doubt." Tamotsu said firmly, turning around and heading back to the shrine. Mamushima followed him, making almost no footsteps.  
"But, you do know what there is room for?"

"What would that be, Mamushima?"

"More poison..." Mamushima grinned a toothy grin, baring his fangs. The snake demon handed Tamotsu a vile of acid-yellow liquid. "Use this for your sutras, write your prayers with them. It will help contain my demonic power within them while containing your spiritual power as well."

"I am thankful. The gods have certainly blessed us with good fortune."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always gonna be congratulating you for completing each chapter, I'm just so happy that you made it this far!  
> Congrats on completing chapter 3! 
> 
> Those are my two main antagonists! They'll get more appearance in the future, as you'll see they'll greatly impact this story as it progresses in the long run. Feedback is greatly appreciated! I'm curious how you think I'm pacing the story so far? Is it going too fast or too slow? Please let me know.


	4. A summer day at Ryokawa High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentioning Maki and Shion as president and vice president of Ryokawa's student body.  
> They conduct summer cleaning and decide to do something interesting afterwards with a couple other students.

I looked outside the classroom window, much to my disinterest in doing paperwork. I never understood why and how I became student body president. I never asked myself to be elected. I was just a secretary's assistant my second year of high school. But... The secretary was a school idol. I wanted to do music with her, not request forms! I sighed, I was flattered that she thought so highly of me, but where I am now wasn't what I was expecting. I could've been interested in becoming president at some point, but it was just a thought! By the mention of thought in my head, my daydreaming was interrupted by Shion entering the room.  
"Yo, Maki!"  
                                ------------------------------

 I opened the door to see little miss President starring into space. I just got here and she's not even paying attention?

"Ah! Shion, I'm almost done with these documents." Maki scrambled to get herself in order.  
I giggled, it's so funny to catch her off guard. I know how much she hates doing student body paperwork, but that's why I'm here! Behind my back, I have a 'delicious' surprise.

"Maki, put down those papers at once! Let's have lunch together, ok?" I smiled and held out two lunch boxes for both of us.  
She put them down with a surprised look on her face. I bet she wasn't expecting that I'd be the one to make lunch for the both of us.  
"I just sort of felt like trying today, y'know? I put a lot of hard work into it! Do you know how early I got up to make these?"  
Maki took the lunchbox on my left hand, still speechless. What's going on with her? ...Oh no. It's that look.  
"Shion..." It was almost like she was about to cry! "Thank you! I... You didn't have to! Thank you so much!" She hugged me so tightly, I thought she was gonna choke the life outta me! I wasn't expecting that at all, I thought she'd scoff and think that my cooking wouldn't even compare to hers. I couldn't help but smile even more and try to shove her off me because she was seriously killing me now (like... ow!).  
We ate side by side in the same classroom, eating sandwich rolls and looking out at the tree that sat in the front of the school. It was green and flowering with tiny white blossoms.  
"Hey... Maki." I began quietly. She was daydreaming again. I wondered if she was thinking of the same thing I was.  
"What?"  
"You know... I've been thinking, I think this is gonna be a great year! You, me, and Ryoko. Not only are you Student body president, you're also a member of F.U.M.I., a top notch school idol group with me in it, of course! It's gonna get so busy..."  
"Yeah, it really is." Maki sounded kind of nostalgic when she said that. Maybe she was thinking of the same thing as me!  
"You know, all this is making me think of back when we were just kids. You and I always had so much fun being leaders together. I dragged you along with me just because I wanted to see you grow up with me and Ryoko." I grinned. It's true. Lots of times she'd always have fear get the best of her. I knew she'd be just like me, I giggled to myself.

"If you think I was gonna grow up like you, you're wrong." Maki retorted before biting into her sandwich roll. Ehh?! Denial, how long were you standing there?!

"What?! No way am I wrong! You're teasing me, Maki!" I pouted. "I was only trying to say how awesome you are to stick with me this long in life! You're wrong... I just like thinking about all the good times we had together, that's all!"

Maki looked surprised at me again. Why am I so surprising her? But... Then she snorted and began to giggle, "Yeah, I know! I really was teasing you, Shion, sorry. I was actually thinking the same thing..."

Aha! So I was right! Double right! She was teasing me and thinking about... Us? Oh.  
"Really...?"

"Yeah! I just hope that... Well, that all of us would be friends forever..." She smiled warmly. "Thanks for being there for me, Shion."

I blush, oh my goodness, this girl. I felt like she pulled a heartstring out of my chest. I wanted to say something to her, but the door behind us opened suddenly. Ugh, I was having a moment! But it was Hitoshi, our new secretary. He chimed, "Vice President! I finished preparing the schedule for the culinary club! My volunteers are ready for any other tasks! When are we going to clean the west wing of the school?"

I looked back at him and shot him an angry look. Why couldn't he have waited for me to come back, that babbling moron! I was seriously having a moment! And I'm not even done eating my lunch because I was talking! That freaking moron!  
"...We'll clean after the President is done eating." It took sheer force for me to hold myself from yelling at his face, yet alone, slap it.  
"Oh? I'm already done eating. I finished before you did." Maki pushed an empty lunchbox to me. "Thanks for the lunch! It was even better than before. I think you're really improving yourself. I'm gonna deliver my papers to the office and I'll go with Hitoshi to clean."

I don't know what in the hell just happened... She finished? Everything? And it took me a minute to process everything and before I could stop Maki, she was already out the door. I was alone in the classroom. I was still sitting in my chair. My lunchbox was still half-finished. I needed a drink. I don't have a napkin. Maki wasn't next to me anymore. I was having a moment. And... I was interrupted.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"  
                                           ----------------------------------

**Later that day....**

"Phew... Man that hurt my wrists..." I rotated my sore wrists, wincing at the mild pain. I realized that cleaning took up the same amount of energy as dance practice. Especially when you have to scrub an entire building clean! By now, the blue sky was starting to take on an afternoon-orange tint.  
"I wonder if Maki's finished already." Note to self: Maki always finished first, which isn't fair.

I just wanted to get out of here already, I can't stand cleaning! I go downstairs to hall B, calling out Maki's name. A volunteer girl told me she was in the third classroom, so I went on my way there. Everything around me began to look a little brighter than usual. That window used to have a crack... Was it actually a stain?  
I found 3B and opened the door, peeking inside. Maki was in the corner of the classroom, scrubbing away like a housewife. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her hands worked on polishing a desk. She looked so focused too, like she was born to kill the bacteria off the floor she stood on. I snorted at my own description of her, she's just too much!  
"Hey Cinderella! We're gonna call it a day soon, so wrap it up!" I told her, but then I couldn't contain my laughter.

She looked up, wiping away sweat. "What? What're you laughing about?"

"Ehehe, nothing! I'll see you at the front of the school. We're all walking home together!" I waved to her and met up with Hitoshi on the ground floor. A couple of volunteers were with him already.

"Vice President! Is the President almost done with her stuff?" Hitoshi greeted me.

"Ahaha, as much as I'm flattered you calling me your Vice President, just call me Shion! You can even call the President Maki-senpai, or me your senpai! It's fine." I hushed him up. He has to call me that now since he ruined my mood earlier. Payback time!

"W-well, Shion-senpai, I was thinking... We should all go to the shrine after Maki-senpai gets here. I...um..." Hitoshi fidgeted, suddenly quieting down. A second-year, Shizuku, spoke up for Hitoshi, "Hitoshi wants to spend some time with Maki-senpai!"  
He immediately turned red and started to protest against her, but seriously... What the heck? Him? And Her? No way! She's my best friend! And after what you did to me today, no way! I frowned, "Just what makes you think she wants to go, huh? The Maki I'd know wouldn't just suddenly go out with some guy like you."  
"Eh? A guy? What guy?" Is what I heard behind me. Maki! Oh cripes!  
"Maki! Oh my god, don't suddenly sneak up on me!" I whined. Did she hear anything I said? I know she hates it when I say my opinion sometimes, but right now isn't a good time!

"M-Maki-senpai!" Hitoshi went up to her. "Can we go to the shrine together, please? I just want all of us to go!"  
Dammit. Maki, say no. Please say no. Don't listen to that creep! I begged in my heart that she would say no and we'd all go home without a problem. No problem at all! Just as long as...

"Um... Sure, I don't see why not." She shrugged. Oh my god, she said yes to him! I wanted to pull his stupid hair from his head, how could she say yes?!

"Wait!" I said. I clenched my fists, things weren't going my way at all. "C-can I come with you, Maki?"

"Hm? Why would you ask, of course you can come with me! Why would you need to ask? We're just going to a shrine." Maki smiled innocently. Just going to a shrine, my ass. I knew what he was gonna do, that stupid creep. But with all things considered, I guess now I can still be with Maki. We exited the school grounds and out towards the opposite of Maki's house. The sky was reddening even more, it looked really cool.  
"So, where're this shrine you're taking us to, Hitoshi?" Maki asked.

"Oh yeah! Is it the Higurashi Shrine? That's not exactly too far from here." I suggested it, since it was going towards the direction where we'd pass by Maki's house. I purposely suggested that.

"No. It's the Reijaku Shrine. Not a lot of people know about the place, but they say it's really old and if you pray there, lots of wishes come true!" Hitoshi exclaimed. What is he, some sort of kid now? He's starting to act like one, given that he believes this mumbo jumbo. I bet he wanted to pray that Maki would fall in love with him! That sick bastard! Who'd ever think of a wish like that?!

"Ah, that's interesting! But kind of freaky... I kind of want to go there now. I mean, might as well." Maki said thoughtfully.

Maki... Whose side are you on? I thought to myself.  
"Maybe I can wish that all of our preparation work would be done!" Suddenly... I felt a rush of relief. Maki's still on the good side after all.

I cried out, "Yeah! That's a great wish... Here! As an order from your Vice President, I demand that all of you pray your hearts out! I'm gonna have the best wish ever made!"

My entire being was pumped, but never in my wildest dreams would things turn for the worst. I had no idea what would happen. I was gonna make the worst mistake I ever made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on completing chapter 4! :)
> 
> I decided to make things interesting by narrating in Shion's point of view this time. I adore her too, and she'll have some backstory to be revealed in the future! If you haven't viewed my Wattpad yet, I've created a profile page for Maki. Shion and Ryoko have been mentioned in there as well. 
> 
> link to my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/done_with_you


	5. Snakes in the Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (no snake on a plane pun intended lol)  
> A snake infestation terrorizes a neighboring village. Inuyasha and the gang do some extermination.

Something was coming. There was a lingering feeling that lay within the demon lord's heart that something may happen. He did not know whether if it was good or bad, but he did know this: Bakusaiga will give its answer soon. He listened to the swords carefully, letting them guide him. This time, he knew what they were saying was important. It seemed as if the Bakusaiga, to his surprise, seemed to call out to something... Or someone.  
Sesshomaru and Jaken walked along a riverbank, following the path downstream. He heard Jaken yelp and cry out, "Staff of Two Heads!" He wondered, what could Jaken be firing at?  
Jaken pulled himself together before bowing, "My lord, it is but a snake that surprised me! Forgive me for causing a ruckus, my lord!"

"There is no time to waste on such petty creatures, Jaken. Let us move." Sesshomaru turned around and continued on his way.

"Wait, sire! Have you noticed how many snakes I've seen lurking in the grass? How has this mass infestation of serpents arise so suddenly this week?" Jaken jogged to catch up to his master.

Of course the steady rise of the snakes appearance caught the demon lord's eye. He also noticed how the scent of the human priests that have been stalking him have been appearing less and less. These signs... Human priests stalking him, snakes, the feeling of being watched, the Bakusaiga's signals of distress, all of these signs are starting to align themselves into a conclusion. However, Lord Sesshomaru didn't quite hit the mark yet. For now, he will only be led more south of Kaede's village. The Bakusaiga pulsated faintly, continuing to detect the presence it called out to. As long as Lord Sesshomaru payed attention to the signs, he knew he would get to the bottom of this.  
A snake lay coiled in his path, hissing warningly. With ease, Sesshomaru kicked the snake out of his way, the serpent wriggled as it plunged into the river. He did admit that these snakes are starting to bother him. However, he wasn't the only one that was troubled by these pests. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

"Ah! Another snake! Kill it!" A villager pointed at a group of vipers festering around a tree.  
In a neighbouring town, west of Kaede's, an infestation of snakes appeared. Numerous villagers have been bitten and poisoned. In a safe house, a priestess hurried to tend to the villager's wounds.  
"Hold still, this may sting a bit..." She applied herbal medicine on her fingertips and rubbed slightly on a young woman's ankle, where a snake bit her. She writhed in pain.  
"Ugh! It hurts, it burns! Ahh!" The young woman clutched onto the priestess for dear life. "Make it stop! It hurts!" She moaned.

"Kagome! I have patches!" A little fox demon scurried to her side.  
"Thanks, Shippo!" Kagome grabbed the roll of patches. She made quick work in wrapping the young woman's ankle tightly. There were still many who needed medical attention, however. The safe house began to be crowded and full of wounded.  
"I never knew a snake infestation could be this horrible... I wonder how Inuyasha and Sango are doing?"

Shippo handed Kagome a bottle of Jinenji's antidotes while replying, "Sango is taking care of ridding the snakes in the field, and Inuyasha is still trying to hunt down the demon he sensed earlier. I'm gonna go see if Miroku rescued any more villagers!"

"Quickly, Shippo! I'll be needing your help soon!" Kagome set the young woman down to tend to a young boy.

Meanwhile, in the plantation, a sword coated with a gel-like formula was plunged into the dirt. Sango quickly pulled it out, listening for a reaction. It didn't take long before snakes began to slither out of the ground, revealing small holes and uplifting vegetation.  
"Kirara!" Sango motioned her feline companion to kill the escaping serpents.

Pouncing and snapping the snakes in her powerful jaws, Kirara picked off the snakes one by one. Sango assisted by slashing at the ground, killing all snakes in her path. In the distance, she could see Miroku escorting some villagers to the safehouse, crossing the vegetation pathway. She heard him call, "Sango! Where is Inuyasha?!" He carried an old lady on his back and was followed by two small children. 

"He went into the hills! He said he sensed a demon manipulating these snakes!" Sango said while stabbing a snake in the head. She hoped he would find the demon soon. There had a to be a nest somewhere, or else the village would be overrun with pit vipers! 

...He didn't like being away from his band of friends, yet alone leaving his only beloved in a town full of snakes. The scent of the demon seemed to surround the small forest entirely.  
"Damn you, get outta my way!" The hanyou's claws slashed through giant snake demons.  
He knew he was close. There were only small snakes that caused an uproar in the village, but this time, these snakes were bigger, hungrier demons. They meticulously patrolled the forest, and their target was the hanyou that dared to enter their territory.

"Come on out you scaly scumbag! I know you're here!" Inuyasha barked. "Don't think I can't see through your- ah?!"

The hanyou was thwarted backwards, landing on his bum. There was a barrier and two snake demons that stood his way. These two snake demons were much taller, and had venom dripping fangs. The demon snake on the right spoke, "Kenta. A half-demon wishes to challenge usss... He wishess to defy the will of our Master. "  
The snake demon on the left replied, "Indeed, Menta. He shall not passss. It is destiny that shall passss. Shall we devour him, Kenta?"

Inuyasha got up and unsheathed the Tessaiga, brandishing his large blade defensively, "Keh! If you think devouring me is gonna be that easy, think again! I'll cut you up before you can even make lunch out of me!"

"Kill him! Let us swallow him whole!" Kenta and Menta lunged forward, jaws open.  
Before Inuyasha could jump up to get a hit at them, a flash of blue light appeared and the ground crumbled before his feet. The twin demon snakes pushed their weight on top of him, falling together into a dark pit below.  
"ARRRGHHH!" Inuyasha, with all his might, he tried to escape the demon snake from crushing him into the ground below. In the nick of time, he did, and landed on his back.

Darkness enveloped Inuyasha and the snakes. They were all alone in the dark pit. In one move, Inuyasha got back on his feet. It was so dark, he could only see a faint outline of the demon snake's silhouettes. They whispered to each other ominously.  
"The darknessss will be his end. I want his blood. He cannot passss. No passss! I want his blood!"

The fight was on. Inuyasha used his excellent hearing to predict where the demon snakes were. To his left, Menta flicked his tail at him. Jumping up, he dodged his attack and countered with a charging move. The Tessaiga hit Menta's flesh, but it wasn't a deep cut. The scales on the demon snake was too tough and the Tessaiga became stuck. Kenta hissed excitedly, "You cannot hope to cut us apart."  
In that moment, Kenta seized Inuyasha in his jaws and began to wrap his body around him in a choking grip.  
"Go ahead, use your sssplendid sword to blow usss away. The pit will cave in and you'll have no hope in climbing out alive!" Menta mocked him. Reaching to his wound where the Tessaiga was wedged in, Inuyasha began to struggle.  
"Dammit...! Don't you think about it you piece of- UGH!" Inuyasha felt a snap in his body, followed by a rush of pain. His left arm was now rendered useless.

"Give up, half-demon!" Kenta bared his fangs. "You cannot survive the two of us."

"Y-you fucking bastard..." Inuyasha growled.

Menta bit the handle of the sword, taking it out of his body, then swallowing it whole.  
"Tessaiga!" Inuyasha saw as his sword was swallowed effortlessly. He saw it as his chance. He continued to struggle in Kenta's grip, even biting his flesh in an attempt to make his unbroken arm free.

"Fool! You wish for death so much, I shall give it to you!" Kenta hissed angrily. He began to squeeze tighter on Inuyasha's body, crushing the breath out of his lungs.

"Agh...!" Inuyasha couldn't move at all. He looked upwards toward the small hole he fell through. His vision was blurred, but he managed to see somebody at the top of the pit.  
Seconds later, a pale pink light came rushing down into the pit, and it pierced Kenta's long neck.  
The demon snake began to dissolve in the pure light of Kagome's arrow, thus allowing Inuyasha to finally escape. His left arm couldn't make any response to movement.  
"Kenta?! ...Why you wretched half-demon! How dare you!!!" Menta cried out in rage.

"Tessaiga! Come!" Inuyasha finally held out his right hand, beckoning his sword to his side.

Menta screamed in agony as the Tessaiga moved within its body, tearing the flesh from within. Finally, it made it outside, leaving a gaping belly wound that had the snake writhing in its own blood. The Tessaiga returned to Inuyasha's hand. By his will alone, the great blade transformed into a dark blade.

"Meido Zangetsuha!!!" Inuyasha swung his sword with his right hand, sending out waves of dark blades that sliced apart the last demon snake. The pieces of his body was then thrust into the underworld itself. Not a single drop of blood was left behind.

"...Finally..." Inuyasha breathed. He realized Kagome was shouting his name from the top of the pit. Her voice was full of worry.  
"Kagome! Are you alright?!" Inuyasha called out to her.  
"I'm fine! Can you get out of the pit?" Kagome responded back.

Inuyasha scanned his surroundings, despite what little light the top of the pit had to offer. He found that his Meido Zangetsuha opened a small entryway in the wall of the pit, behind where Menta was destroyed.  
"Kagome! I found a tunnel down here! I'm going in!" Inuyasha walked into the dimly lit tunnel.

"Inuyasha! Wait! Don't go in alone!" Kagome shouted into the dark pit. No response. He already went in. "Shippo! Take me down there, please!"

The little fox demon stood behind Kagome, quivering slightly. "D-down there? I-in that creepy d-dark hole?" He stared at it for a good minute before gritting his teeth, "Creepy? No way! I must have courage!"

With that, he transformed: pink, round, big, and flying. (To the author, a balloon is what comes to mind, so let's just say he's a balloon for now lol)  
"Hold on, Kagome!" Together, they descended down the deep, dark pit.

"I sense a strong demonic aura. Who would've known something like this was down here?" Kagome shivered, the demonic aura felt similar to death itself: ominous and frightening enough to make one lose their minds. Shippo could feel it too, making him shiver twice as intense as his priestess companion. As they descended deeper, the light from the surface began to disappear slowly.  
"Um... H-how long does this p-p-pit go? It's s-so deep." Shippo stammered. The poor fox was already loosing the brave courage he mustered not too long ago. Kagome petted Shippo in an attempt to comfort him, but to no avail.  
Several minutes later, they finally reached the bottom of the pit. In an instant after transforming back, he perched onto Kagome's shoulder, his small hands gripping on to her for dear life. She couldn't blame him for feeling scared and she began to feel guilty for bringing him along.  
"We have to find Inuyasha! I know he's wounded, but I think we just got ourselves into something even more dangerous!" Shippo squeaked in fear.

"I know that. We'll find him... I'm sure of it." Kagome walked towards the tunnel entryway, mustering the courage she had left to find her battered husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on completing a snake-ass kicking chapter 5! >:D
> 
> I remember the scene playing in my head, it's pretty intense. I hope I described it as accurately as I hoped lol   
> Remember that feedback is appreciated! Am I asking for feedback too much? Is that even a thing? Please let me know... 
> 
> link to my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/done_with_you


	6. Secret of the Reijaku Shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A so-called "prank" takes a turn for the worst. Maki finds herself in a panic-inducing situation.

Up until now, I didn't know that the Reijaku Shrine actually existed until Hitoshi mentioned it. It was actually quite far from our school, eventually ending up in some rural part of town. The commercial buildings grew shorter and shorter, and the sidewalk became a dirt path with small blades of grass growing from it.

Hitoshi talked to us on my right while Shion walked shoulder to shoulder with me. Three volunteers, which I assumed were Hitoshi's friends, walked behind us. I hoped we weren't going too far, the afternoon sky was progressively becoming darker. I got out my cellphone in my pocket to check the time.

"Hey, Hitoshi, we won't be long at this place, right? I need to go straight home soon."

"Don't worry, we'll be outta there in no time, trust me!" Hitoshi said abruptly after I said my sentence. What's with that reaction?

"Look, we're almost there. See that?" He pointed at a hill that we were close to. "Just behind that little hill, the shrine is there."

Going even further now, are we? I sighed, I forget why did I think this is a good idea. Shion seemed to think the same as me, we were both getting tired and now is usually the time we would go home and relax for the rest of the afternoon. She looked at me with a strange look... Was she trying to give me puppy eyes?

"Makiiii, can you carry me pleeeease?" She whined. Oh no, not the attitude again.

"Shion, don't act like you're in elementary. You've got strong legs, so use them!" I say this to encourage her to actually use her legs. Nothing more. But she persisted.

In all honesty, I think if she hadn't began to act like that, I would've became even grumpier about why am I being led to an unfamiliar place. All Hitoshi could ramble on about was just cliche, ghostly rumors that I held no interest in at all. It's all thanks to Shion for making this little trip durable.  
We finally arrived at the foot of the hill. On the way here, the grass grew taller and thicker, and just as we found the hill, there was a stone path in the grass. Hitoshi and a fellow student set their bags down at the path entrance.

"Hey, why're you leaving your bags here? Somebody's gonna pick it up later." I said. I felt reluctant to set my backpack down with the others.

Hitoshi shook his head, "It won't be missing, I promise. The god that dwells in the shrine respects those who visit it. Come on!" With that, he turned to walk along the stone path ahead.

I gripped Shion's shoulder and brought her back towards me. I whispered worriedly, "He really is some cult freak isn't he? I don't have a good feeling about this."

Shion scoffed, "Um, do you realize this now? I don't think we should turn back yet, they still expect us to go..."

"What?! You're the one who's been brooding next to me, why don't you tell them?" I protested. Shion took hold of my hand and led me away into the stone path. I didn't get why she was acting so strange. What was even more strange was the fact that I felt complied to follow her.

We regrouped at the end of the long, stone path. Just by taking one look at the worn down building was enough for me to confirm that this shrine never had much visitors. It was more real than the average haunted house. The precarious atmosphere the weathered shrine gave off didn't seem to bother Hitoshi; I wasn't surprised why. But something inside me knew that some sort of ghostly force seemed to draw each and every one of us in. Where was it coming from? I didn't understand what was going on with this place.  
I notice the water basin in which to cleanse yourself was dried up. There wasn't anybody in sight to even fix it. The offerings box was closed up as well. I then remembered the bags we left at the entrance. Nobody couldn't have picked them up, could they?  
Hitoshi rang the bells, signifying us to commence in prayer. In unison, we took a step back, bowed twice, and clapped our hands twice.  
In that moment, a wave of calm washed over me when I closed my eyes. I thought about my mother, and wished she could stay with me for as long as she lived. I wanted her to smile, be happy, and to live a life with little burden. I thought about my friends, Shion and Ryoko. They did so much for me when times were awful. Shion and I sang together, Ryoko consoled me when I needed guidance. I want to repay them someday. For that, I prayed that we'd all stay as good friends even after high school. Despite our flaws, they'll always be the friends I'd treasure the most. I had the urge to finalize my prayer, but realizing I also wanted our school preparation work to be done. There! Finished. I bowed, and then opened my eyes. Where did everybody go?

I whirled around to see Hitoshi and everybody staring at a large shed. "Guys...? What're you doing?"

Hitoshi pointed at the main door of the shed. He had a weird look on his face when he said, "They say there is a hidden door in this empty shed. If found, there's a stairwell that leads to a secret room where the bones of ancient deities are buried. That's what makes Reijaku Shrine famous for its incredible luck. There are gods at this shrine!"

One of our fellow students sighed and nudged Hitoshi, "Hold it. You're not thinking about breaking into there. We could get in trouble! Look, there's paper charms all over the door, we're supposed to stay out."  
Finally, somebody with sense.

"Urban legends are my life, Shizuku! We must affirm this!" Hitoshi persisted.

"She's right Hitoshi. I think you forgot that we're all standing on holy ground! It's rude to just break into something that's meant to keep people out." I crossed my arms as I tried to reason with this cult nerd. I didn't want to waste my time with this, we should all just go home already!

I felt a presence behind me and her arms wrapped themselves around me. I flinched, what does Shion want now? I only hoped she wouldn't say what I think she's going to.

"Makiiiii. Are you scared?" Shion giggled mischievously. Oh jeez. "Y'know, I find it hard to believe myself that gods actually live in this place, buuuut! I always wanted to do a scare challenge with my best friend!"

I struggled out of her grasp. Is she joking? I protested, "Are you nuts?! No, if you're gonna tell me to go inside that old shed, I'm not doing it! No way!"

Hitoshi and his friends began to stare at us strangely, oh no... This is getting embarrassing really fast. From zero-to-a-hundred kind of embarrassing. Shion looked at me a bit deflated, looking down at her feet, "You're not gonna do it? Aw... I see."

Huh? Why did she look so sad? I thought she'd persist? I was still awry of her tactics, though. I've known her well enough to know how she'll appeal to me.

"I mean... You don't remember what we talked about today? Back when we were eating lunch together! I remember clearly... Back when we were kids..." Shion looked up at me with hurt in her eyes. I was taken aback, was she ok? I mean, of course I remembered what we talked about during lunch!

"I dragged you along with me, because I wanted to see you grow up with me." Shion repeated those words I could only remember from the back of my head. "Have I taught you nothing? I thought you would be able to push past your fears by now..." Her face inched closer to mine. Her mahogany eyes were tearing up. I blushed, the embarrassment was overwhelming me. What is she doing to me?

"C'mon Maki. Be brave. You can do it! I promise that it's not scary at all! Remember the good times we had? I just... Well... If it's not too much to ask, can we make another one?" Shion looked into my eyes as she said it. I blushed harder, my god why is she acting like this? Glancing back, I caught the awareness that Hitoshi and his friends were blushing as madly as I was, looking at us bicker. Oh no... I couldn't handle this anymore! I can't take this!

"... Fine." I clenched my fists. Damn her.

She beamed happily as if something was switched on. I think her normal personality switched back on, please let it be so! She replied loudly, "Really?! Oh Maki! Thank you!" She hugged me tightly. I gave up everything at that moment, how exhausting.

...Minutes later, I stood at the open entrance of the shed. Hitoshi was the one who took off the paper charms, much to his enjoyment. Inside, I could see only see worn out shelves and old pots and artifacts scattered around. Shizuku and Shion said they'll keep the door open for me, just in case I want to get out. So far, everything else seemed to be typical of a shrine cabinet. Maybe if I move something out of place, something might happen. I tried touching anything that could be a possible lever, but there was nothing. As I walked around the inside, suddenly, I realize one of my steps sound inconsistent.... Below my feet? Oh, of course!

I tapped on the wooden floorboards, listening for anything hollow. This went on for several minutes later. I tried to be as quick as possible. Brought to the center of the room, I finally found it. I thought one of the floor boards seemed easy to open, but it wasn't. I knew something was down there. I had to pull on the floorboard three times to remove it. Sure enough, after removing seven floorboards, I saw some sort of hatch beneath it. I gulped. I opened it, and an entryway opened. I looked back at my friends, who I thought I would see again in five minutes or less. They promised to keep the door open. I gathered the courage I had left in me and began to walk down the stairs. In my tenth step, I heard something shut loudly behind me.  
Oh god!  
Darkness enveloped me immediately. I whirled around and scrambled up the steps frantically. I couldn't see anything! No, I don't wanna be trapped here! I pounded on the door as hard as I could. I couldn't push it open!  
"No! Guys?! You guys?! Why'd the door shut?! Guys?! Open the door! Open the door!!!SHION?! HITOSHI?! ANYBODY?!! GUYS, HELP ME!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!" I pounded on the door repeatedly, tears forming at my eyes. I screamed louder," **GET ME OUT!!! GET ME OUT, PLEASE! I'M TRAPPED!!! HELP ME SHION!!! SHION!!! SHION!!! ANSWER ME!!! Oh my god, don't leave me here alone, please! SHION!!!** "

I fell to my knees, curled up, and wept uncontrollably. I was locked away in the dark. I was so scared, did they not hear me scream their names? Why isn't anybody coming for me?

"Help me, help me, help me! Oh god...!" I sobbed. I knew it, straight from the beginning that going to this place was a bad idea. From the beginning, I knew this is no ordinary shrine. I knew I should've listened to myself.

They promised to keep the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations on completing chapter 6! 
> 
> Have you figured out by now that I do horrible summaries of my chapters? I apologize greatly, I have absolutely no idea what to write and simplify my chapters into decent summaries. Well, please continue forward! I'm grateful you made it at this particular point! Feedback is greatly urged. 
> 
> Link to my wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/done_with_you


	7. Maki in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she descends into darkness, she finds the key that will link her to the past.

I was alone in the darkness. Crying, waiting for someone to open the door and take me away from the darkness. It was slightly cold down here, sending more chills down my back. Why isn't anybody answering my call? Did they leave me here on purpose? Why... What did I do to deserve this? Just by thinking about that alone made me cry even more. I did nothing to deserve this!  
After sitting in the dark for several minutes later, I felt warmth in my pocket. My hand reached down to my skirt pocket and I realized my phone's flashlight was switched on. I flipped it open: no signal. Also, since when was the light button pushed? I raised the light to the door and tried pushing on it again, but still no good. The door was definitely locked. I had no choice but to look the other direction, down the dark stairwell. I gulped... Should I go down? Or should I wait?

Another thought occurred to me that maybe, just maybe, there could be another way out. Maybe there's another door somewhere that'll lead me outside. With my phone's flashlight in hand, it should show me the way. I clutched onto the stone wall, despite how I still had light. I still felt scared, being here all by myself. I don't even know what's down the stairs! My legs shook as I took each step down, down, down.  
Going down felt like I was descending to hell itself. My breath was shaky, the fear caused the adrenaline to course throughout my body. I was sweating cold sweat, and my hands felt weak from gripping onto my cellphone. As I walked down the stairs some more, I could feel the atmosphere grow more ominous with every step, but at the same time, it felt as if I was being pulled in. There was no turning back.

Finally! I made it to the bottom of the stairs. I shone the flashlight at my surroundings. More stone cold walls... Dirt floor... Are these...?  
I walked over to the other side of the room from where I stood and bent down in front of a section of the wall. There were incense and offerings here! I looked up, and there was a small sliding door the size of a vent. Somebody could fit through here, I bet. I shone the light around the room again. There were more of these tiny sliding doors! Could this mean one of these doors are a way out?! I glanced back at the one I stood in front of. It has to be it! I opened the little sliding door and crawled in.

That was a horrible, horrible mistake!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" I screamed. There was a dead body inside!

As I scrambled to get myself out of there, I accidentally dragged the corpse out as well. I fell on my bottom and backed away as fast as I could. I heard the skeleton clunk onto the floor, along with something else.  
I dropped my phone when I tried to get myself out of there, but the light was still on at least. I picked it up again and shone the light on the dead body. It wore the robes of a Buddhist priest. By the looks of it, those looked pretty ancient, much to the likes I've never seen before. The dead priest had his hand fixated in a prayer position. There was something next to the skeleton, it must've fell out from his grasp. What... Is that? I crawled over to take a closer look.

Green prayer beads were wrapped around some sort of sword handle. Where was the rest of the katana? It seemed as it somebody broke the rest of blade off. The handle was incredibly dusty, but it must've been white, if cleaned. I didn't recognize the intricate patterns that decorated the handle of the blade-less katana, where did this come from? These runes weren't Japanese. Or maybe it was too dusty that I can't make out any possible symbols. I picked up the handle and blew some dust off.

"Ah!" I was startled. The green prayer beads began to glow more vibrantly. The room was lit up with a blinding emerald light. Something within the light pulsated throughout my entire being; it was like the sound of my heartbeat, but much louder. I didn't know what was going on! It felt so warm... Everything was a blur, and without myself realizing in time, I blacked out. 

....When I came to, I felt my face planted to the ground. I lay on dirt and stone, and I felt paralyzed for a moment. I began to feel my body again after smelling something putrid. In my hand, I still had the prayer beads. I placed them in my pocket. The handle was gone though.  
Wait... Where am I? I sat up quickly and looked around. Is this a cave? It stunk to high heaven, I covered my mouth to keep myself from gagging and throwing up. There was some light in here at least. Dimly lit candles hung on the cave wall. I got up, hobbling out of the room I was in. I had to get out this place. There's too many strange things happening all at once, I can't take it anymore! I turned to my right... And saw large bronze, demonic eyes. I felt petrified on the spot.

"There you are, little vermin." A massive snake spoke to me. 

\-----------------------------------------

 

"D-dammit..." Inuyasha cursed under his breath. His fight with Kenta and Menta did a number on his body. He couldn't feel anything in his left arm. He limped pathetically as he wandered inside the snake's den. The demonic aura has changed... It became stronger. Something was crawling, slithering within these walls. There was an incredible stench in the air that smelled like rot and death. Inuyasha didn't like it one bit, he knew a powerful demon resided within the tunnels. He would sure teach him... Until his ears picked up something else. Kagome and Shippo called out to Inuyasha. They were following his blood. He stopped walking when he saw them approaching from behind.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome and Shippo managed to catch up with the hanyou.

"You idiot! You shouldn't have followed me here, there's a demon in these tunnels." Inuyasha leaned against the cave wall on his good arm.

Shippo got off Kagome's shoulder and talked back to him, "We already know that! So quit your trap!"  
Kagome's eyes immediately fell to the hanyou's limp arm, "Look at your arm, you're hurt. That demon from earlier did this?"

"Tch... This? Yeah, but this is nothing..." Inuyasha sighed. Whenever he moved, he flinched at the pain. It was only natural that Kagome help his good arm over her shoulder, much to his refusal at first. They walked together at a slow pace.

"Just give yourself a break will you? Your arm is broken, so don't make it worse, ok?" The priestess requested as they hobbled together.

"Dammit... Just wait 'till I find that scaly bastard. I'll break him with this arm, that's what I'm gonna do." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Do you know how long these tunnels go?" Shippo asked worriedly. "It's r-really deep down here..."

They were in fact, deep in trouble. There were no snakes in these tunnels, but massive piles of shed snake skin were littered along the way. Some belonged to smaller snakes, but there were parts of shed snake skin that seemed to belong to a much larger, monstrous snake. The three of them noticed that, taking note that the enemy they're dealing with is much larger than Kenta and Menta combined. If anything, this demon is likely to be as colossal as Ryukotsusei. For a large demon like this, it's no surprise it made its large nest underground. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo stayed on their guard, despite the circumstances they were placed in. The snake skins began to appear less and less. This time, Inuyasha's ears perked up and Shippo ran behind him in fright.

"Down there... Something's coming! Stay back!" Inuyasha let go of Kagome's shoulder and took out his Tessaiga. There was little movement in his fingers, but he managed to grasp the handle of his sword. "Heheh, finally found you." The demonic energy swirled around the Tessaiga, powering itself up.

"Help! Somebody! Help me!" A girl wearing unusual clothes was running towards Inuyasha. It appeared as if she was being chased by the humongous demon snake. The snake hissed loudly, attempting to bite at her small body. 

"Hey you! Get out of the way!" Inuyasha shouted to the girl. She tripped over a rock, falling to the ground. Her arms were scratched and her clothes were partially torn. She covered her head with her hands, screaming and begging for her life to be saved. The giant demon snake poised to eat her until-

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!" Inuyasha, using one hand, swung the Tessaiga, releasing a vigorous blast of demonic energy at his target.The impact blasted the snake back, and the girl flew towards Inuyasha's direction.

Shippo yelped and transformed, catching the girl with his body. "I got you!"

"We gotta get out of here, the tunnel is caving in!" Inuyasha told everybody. The whole caving-in part wasn't a part of his plan, but it had to do. "Shippo, carry the girl!"

Inuyasha got Kagome on his back and began to race away, his good arm keeping Kagome glued to his backside. 

"Ah! Wait for me! Don't leave me behind!" Shippo transformed again into a small horse and sped away as fast as he could. All that training from the demon fox exams gave him the strength to carry the mystery girl on his back.  
Behind him, the tunnel caved in. Rocks and dirt began to return in the formation as they were before: underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congratulations on completing chapter 7! 
> 
> Ehh, still a little horrible with summaries. Is it ok to use only one or two sentences? I don't know exactly what is acceptable or not, sorry. Please review if possible! Thank you guys so much! :) 
> 
> Link to my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/done_with_you


	8. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki was finally saved by Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. A pissed off Sesshomaru finally meets Maki for the first time.

I was knocked out. I had no idea what became of me, but I did remember the adrenaline pumping in my veins. The fear of death and the ringing in my ears was what I could think back to. Even the hissing of a snake and the eyes of a monster. An impossibly huge monster. Every inch of my body did their part to get away as fast as it could. And then everything was a blur.  
What else is new?   
...Am I dead? No, I was breathing, and I was so tired. I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring up at a straw ceiling, with a couple of people staring back down at me. I lay in a futon with only two people I recognized: a woman wearing miko clothing and a guy with red clothing and bright silver hair. What are those, his ears? Is he an animal of some sort?

"Ah... Where am I?" I mumbled.

"You've come to. I'm glad, you were unconscious for a long time." I heard the young miko say. "How do you feel?"

I sat up, slowly. My body ached pretty badly, so I lay back down. I sigh, "It hurts just a bit. I don't think I should sit up. I'll be fine, at least."

A little boy with a fluffy tail spoke to the guy with the red clothing, "See Inuyasha? You really overdid it this time! She can't even sit up, idiot!"

A fist fell onto the little boy's head to shut him up. "Shaddup! She's alive, that's all that matters, ok? Now let her rest."

So the guy with the red kimono is named Inuyasha? Was he the one that thwarted the giant snake away? The miko handed me a cup of a warm drink. "Careful, it's hot. This tea should heal you right up."

I struggled to sit up, using my elbows to prop myself upwards. The fragrance of the herbal tea tickled my nose. I wonder what she used? Once I was able to sit up, I took it into my hands and took a sip of the hot tea. "Wow, this is great! Thank you so much." I took another sip, my body felt soothed from the warmth of the tea in my stomach.   
The miko smiled warmly at me, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. What's your name?"

"My name is Maki Fujihara. Nice to meet you, Kagome." I smiled back.

"I noticed your school uniform. Are you from Ryokawa High School, Maki?" Kagome asked me. I put my drink down, I was shocked.

"Whoa, how do you know what school I go to? I mean, I was there not too long ago... Wait a second, where am I?! Do you know?" I felt so uneasy. I knew something was off.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a second, unsure of what to say. He shrugged, unsure of what to say either. She looked back at me and said, "You're in the Feudal Era of Japan, five hundred years ago."

I couldn't process. Is she crazy? "What? No, you can't be serious! That's insane! How in the world could I wind up here?! Five hundred years ago?!"

Kagome looked to Inuyasha again for help. Why was she at a loss for words? He sighed, crossing his arms, "Keh, beats me. Sounds like you don't have a clue how you got here either. All I remember was hunting down some demon and I saw you running away from it. Why don't you tell us anything you remember before that happened, eh?"

Before I ran away from the giant snake? That was a demon? Good god... There were demons in this era? It didn't sound like he was kidding either. I tried my best to remember, and then it hit me. The tears began to well up, "Oh... I remember now. I was separated, I was trapped and..." The tears began to fall from my eyes, and I covered my face to muffle my quiet sobbing.

Shion didn't come for me, she didn't hear me screaming her name. I was crying and left all alone in the dark, I was so helpless and scared. I'm still scared! I don't know where I am, and I can't handle the fact that where I am now isn't where I belong. Was I going to be stuck in this era forever? I felt a caress to my back. Kagome tried to comfort me, telling me, "Take your time, Maki. There's no need to explain everything at once. You're still injured, so take it easy."

I nodded and wiped my tears away. Whoever she is, she seemed really understanding of my situation. Steadily, I lay myself back on my futon. Ah, I remembered something. My hand searched for my skirt pocket, and checked if my cell phone was still there. My fingertips felt the familiar device. I sighed with relief. My fingertips also felt the smoothness of the prayer beads in my pocket. Maybe... That was what sent me here. I closed my eyes and went to sleep, turning over to my side to face the wall of the hut. I really was tired, after all.

\-----------------------------------

 

The night was young, but he could smell destruction in the distance. That, and his idiot half-brother. It seemed he and his human comrades were once here. No more than a day ago. In the distance, he could see the battered village that was once attacked by snakes. By his side, the Bakusaiga pulsated excitedly.

Sesshomaru glanced down at his feet. Underground...? Certainly, something about this ground he stood on seemed rather weak. This confirms his assumptions: an immensely powerful demon lived below. But even so, the Bakusaiga seemed to only point out it's existence, and persisted the demon lord to go north from this place. Towards the direction of Rin's village.   
He sighed, "This is starting to grow tiresome... Jaken, ignore the snakes. We deal with them later."

Meanwhile, the little imp was busy roasting a snake, "Sire! I discovered that if you cut off the snake's head, they become safe to eat, m'lord! They're quite tasty."

"I care not. If you wish to be left behind, so be it." The demon lord shot an intimidating stare at his servant. The imp shivered and dropped the the cooked piece of serpent meat and scurried to his side. Sesshomaru was so close now.   
Not that the fact would go unnoticed, however. Inuyasha smelled his daiyoukai brother approaching Kaede's village. He was here just weeks ago! If Maki's here, maybe...

"Kagome! Rin! Sesshomaru's coming." Inuyasha looked to his wife and friend who were cooking dinner over a fire. Maki still lay in her futon, asleep.

"Huh? Lord Sesshomaru is here?" Rin stood up and ran outside to find her lord. No matter the occasion, she always seemed happy and excited to welcome him at any time.

Kagome and Inuyasha followed Rin outside the hut, the feeling that Inuyasha had was that she shouldn't go alone. Especially if his assumption is correct, maybe something serious came up. The three saw Lord Sesshomaru descend from his flight, sending a breeze of the wind to them upon his landing.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin waved to him excitedly.

Immediately after his foot touched the ground, Sesshomaru seemed shocked, glancing at his side: the Bakusaiga stopped pulsing. Even though the miko stood before him, there was no more further activity. This is it. He followed his sword's call, and all of a sudden there was no further sign of distress. Lord Sesshomaru pointed at the hanyou accusingly, "You house something of mine. Do not lie, I can smell it. It's here."

Oh no, he was right. Was he looking for Maki? But why? She's just a human. "Tch, I don't know what the hell you're babbling about." Inuyasha frowned, "I ain't lying either."

Jaken appeared from behind Sesshomaru, yelling, "You are lying, you stuck-up half-breed! How dare you disrespect an order-"

The imp was interrupted by his lord, having received a knock to the head, and falling over unconscious. Now wasn't the time for his foolish retorts.

Kagome stepped forward, confident as she said, "So you sensed it? I thought you might come here, because I saw it too! It really is yours, or at least, maybe a piece of it..."

Inuyasha looked at his wife, confused. She sensed something about Maki? Now something serious was definitely starting to emerge. "Wait, saw what? What'd you see?" He asked her.

Lord Sesshomaru's expression darkened slightly, unable to expect the miko's capabilities. He stepped closer to the group of three, continuing to ask, "Where is it, miko?"

Eventually, he was led inside the home of the miko and her hanyou. Kagome pointed to a sleeping Maki. "She's here."

Until now, everything made sense. This however, did not. At least, not to the great Lord Sesshomaru. The Bakusaiga's calling, the signs, the snakes, everything made sense. His ember eyes darted from his fang to the sleeping girl in his presence. The Bakusaiga evaded Totosai's explanations, made a fuss wherever he traveled, couldn't be silenced day and night, and led him all the way here to see some human girl. The mere fact of it crushed his pride, but not fully, on a positive note. There was something more shocking he discovered: the Bakusaiga's demonic energy seemed to be present everywhere within the girl's body. It was as if the girl herself possessed a demonic aura, but at that same time, something was disturbingly different. He looked to Kagome for an explanation.

"I can see it... She possesses a demonic aura, much similar to yours, but her human soul remains intact." Kagome knelt down to Maki's bedside. Her hands clutched the clothing of her pants tightly, feeling uneasy. Inuyasha understood now why Maki was such a big deal all of a sudden. He also stared at Maki in disbelief.

In a grave tone, Kagome uneasily muttered, "What I don't get is... How did a piece of the Bakusaiga become a part of her soul? It's like the entire piece melted inside her body!"

"Wake her up." Sesshomaru motioned to Rin to wake up the sleeping girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I don't think she's well enough to get up yet. Lady Kagome told me she was attacked by a giant snake demon yesterday." Rin knelt beside the troubled priestess. 

He cared not what happened yesterday. Must to Inuyasha's included protests, he pushed past between the two females and removed the futon sheets that covered Maki's sleeping body. She was wearing clothes that seemed similar to that of Kagome's era: a repulsively revealing skirt, unusual-looking shirt, and socks. Looking at the way she moved as she awoken from slumber made him sick and irritable to boot. This girl needed to start talking, or else he would have her head split open. She seemed surprised to see him, much will be her expression even in death if she did not answer to his curiosities.

The upset Sesshomaru grabbed Maki's wrist, motioning her to stand up with him. She winced, wondering what was going on. He looked into her eyes with unbelievable frustration as he gruffly said, "You're coming with me. Do not resist." He looked at the group of three behind him and coldly stated, "This matter doesn't concern any of you anymore. I'll take care of this myself, so leave me be." 

Lord Sesshomaru left behind the group of three that called for him to wait and come back, much to his refusal. He had to affirm this himself. What he saw is undeniable. The demon lord took flight and heard the girl cry of fear. What a pathetic sound, he thought. He didn't take her too far away from the village, but he found a safe spot to land. She however, did not land as steadily as he. He disregarded her stability and spoke to her anyway.

"You will speak the truth, do you understand? Hold yourself together." He looked down at her sternly. "You will start by telling me your name and where you come from."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congratulations on completing chapter 8! 
> 
> Poor Maki, being told to get her shit together. Welcome to the Feudal Era where you'll be tossed around like a rag doll. I don't have much to say at the moment...
> 
> Link to my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/done_with_you


	9. First Meeting part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Sesshomaru and Maki's first meeting. She complies to him and tells him everything she knows so far.

Hold myself together? Really?! Whoever this guy is, he scared the living heck out of me! I was still shaking from the adrenaline of being dragged outside in a hurry and then lifted off the ground into the night sky. The forest was so dark, I could barely see anything out here. The light of the full moon illuminated the silhouette of the one who kidnapped me from the safety of the hut. He was tall, had long flowing hair, and something large and furry rested on his right shoulder. I couldn't see his face clearly, but I could still feel the intensity of his gaze upon me. Did I do something wrong? He demanded me to confess my name and where I came from... But how can I tell him? This place is the same place I live, but only five hundred years ago! I decided to take my chances and tell him the truth, as if I had any other choice. Hesitantly, I answered him, "I'm Maki, Maki Fujihara. I'm from Tokyo, Japan. And, um..."

Somehow, I think he seemed confused about the 'where I live' part. I figured he wouldn't get it at first. I stood up, pleading, "Please, I don't mean any trouble. Just let me explain myself... Please!"

I bowed before him, hoping I can get him to listen to me by showing him respect. I may not know him, but he showed me that I stand no chance against him, even if I wanted to run away. I waited for his response.

"Go on." He said.

I sighed with relief. Before I began, I took a couple of breaths to regain my composure and recover the memory of how I got myself into this mess. I only hoped that what I would tell him is enough.

"I swear that what I'm going to tell you is nothing but the truth. You see, I'm not from this time period. Something strange happened to me... I was at a shrine called the Reijaku Shrine. A friend of mine wanted to see this shrine in particular, and he told me of a shed that led to a secret underground room where the bones of ancient beings were buried. We investigated the shed..." I paused, realizing my mistake in my words.

"I mean... I investigated the shed. I was pressured to, and then the next thing I knew, I was trapped underground. For some reason, the door that led to the outside wouldn't open at all. I had to go further underground and you probably won't believe me at this point, but there was a burial ground."

I thought he wouldn't believe me still, but as I continued to talk, he didn't move a muscle. Just how stoic is he now? He was upset just earlier. I explained myself further, "I still tried to look for a way out, but I found the body of a dead priest. He held something in his hand, and it looked like the handle of a white katana. There wasn't any blade, and these green prayer beads..." I took them out from my pocket and held them out in my hand. "These held the katana and the priest's hand together, but I accidentally knocked the body out of his burial. I accidentally touched the katana handle, and then... The rest is history."

"No... That isn't all." I heard him say. "When you first appeared in this world, you found yourself in a snake's den, have you not? I would've figured much..." He took a few steps away from me, turning his back on me.

"Wait, how did you know I was there?" I blurted out loud. I immediately regret my action when he glanced back at me as if offended. I had to back myself up fast! "I mean... After I touched the katana, there was a green light and then I found myself in the snake's den. I had no idea why I was there, but a giant snake found me and tried to kill me."

My kidnapper stayed silent for a moment. His back was still turned to me, as if he didn't allow me to see his face. Even so, I still bowed to him and said, "That's all I can say! It's the truth, I swear it on my life! So please, may I go back to where I was? I want to go home!" I did my best to sound as convincing as possible to him. I believed that he could do something about my situation, I mean, he just had to!

My stomach sank when he began walking away from me; was he planning to just leave me here?! In this dark forest?! I called out for him to wait, but he cut me off saying, "Go wherever you please. This Sesshomaru has heard what he has to hear."

In the distance, I can hear Kagome and Inuyasha's voice calling my name. I looked behind me, wondering where they are. They must've been searching for me.

"Come here tomorrow in the evening, or I shall bring you here myself." I heard him say. I looked back to where I heard his voice, but he wasn't in my sight anymore.

Where on earth did he go?

"Maki! Where are you, Maki?!" Kagome's voice echoed out in the dark forest. They didn't seemed too far away.

"Kagome! I'm over here!" I answered her call. I heard the rustling of the bushes grow louder and then Inuyasha and Kagome emerged. That was surprisingly quick.

Everything seemed to turn back to normal after my encounter with my mysterious kidnapper. I wasn't hurt in any way, although I did feel an ache in my wrist. I wasn't expecting him to be so strong. After telling them I can walk, I went back to the hut with Kagome and Inuyasha. It was urgent I go back immediately because of demons lurking in the night. I began to think to myself that maybe... That guy who named himself Sesshomaru, is a demon. He seemed human but, something was definitely otherworldly about him. An unsettling feeling made its mark within myself, it was as if I got myself deeper into trouble. I sigh, but what else is new? Ever since that incident with the shed, things just keep getting worse for me.

Finally, we made it back safe and sound. My stomach grumbled at the smell of cooked fish. Ah, I didn't eat yesterday I believed. I was starving! A little girl I didn't see before waved to us from the entrance of the hut. "Lady Kagome! Master Inuyasha! Welcome back! Dinner is ready!" 

Those words were like music to my ears: Dinner is ready. I'm ready to eat whatever is waiting for me. All of us settled down inside and we each had grilled fish on a stick with mountain vegetables. Thank god for food! As I dug in hungrily, the little girl from earlier spoke. I never noticed before, but she was a small child with long black hair with some strands tied up into a tiny ponytail on the side. She looked at me apologetically with innocent eyes, "I'm sorry about Lord Sesshomaru dragging you away in your condition. He must've been really upset."

So his name is Sesshomaru... I swallowed what I was chewing on and asked, "He's a lord? A demon lord?"

The little girl beamed proudly, "Yep! Lord Sesshomaru is really strong and reliable. He's protected me for a long time. Oh! My name is Rin, by the way. It's nice to meet you, Lady Maki."

Aw, what a cute and polite girl. I wasn't used to being called 'lady'. I blushed in embarrassment and smiled, "It's nice to meet you too, Rin. You don't have to address me formally, though. I appreciate it." 

Inuyasha finished the rest of his meal and asked Rin, "By the way, where's that little minion of Sesshomaru's? Did he leave already?"

"Master Jaken said he'd go find Lord Sesshomaru himself. It was dark outside, so who knows where he is now." Rin said thoughtfully.

I finished my meal in no time. I was thankful for their hospitality, they've all been so kind to me. When I finished cleaning up after myself, I was pulled aside by Kagome to bathe with her. I smelled myself consciously, I still smelled the same stench from when I was stuck in the snake demon's den. I gagged inwardly, I really did stink. A bath pretty much solved all my problems that night. I had too many problems right now, and taking off my stinky uniform and letting my skin touch clean water did the trick. I've definitely had enough for one night.

I looked to the stars as my naked body lay half-submerged underwater. No airplanes flew by through the night sky, and the stars shone brightly onto the water I bathed in below. This really is the Feudal era. 

I sighed, "How am I ever gonna go home?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congratulations on completing chapter 9! 
> 
> I'm slowly catching up on updating the chapters. I'm currently working on chapter 13 right now on my Wattpad! Things have been really slow lately. College is stupid. It keeps draining the motivation I need to use for my story! Anyway, the next chapter after this is going to be a rather important one. Feedback and advice is always appreciated! 
> 
> Link to my Watpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/done_with_you


	10. A Discussion with Bokuseno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru and Bokuseno have an important discussion about what the heck is going on around here. Sesshomaru is basically 99.9% done with everything right now. He can't.

This problem showed to be greater than expected for this Sesshomaru. The end result made sense, unfortunately so. A human girl possessed a piece of his power. Thinking about the mere fact made him restless, how could he accept it? That was a piece of his power, his proof that he surpassed his father in power. Something has to be done about this, but he felt so unsettled that he couldn't think of an idea to start with. He stopped walking and tried to think... Until a distant, familiar sound called his name in the forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru, where did you go? Lord Sesshomaru!" A not-so-far-away Jaken shouted his lord's name. He stumbled around in the darkness, nearly bumping into a tree. He yelped and tried to walk the other way.

Rustling through a bush, Jaken appeared by his lord's side, bumping into his leg. "Oh! Lord Sesshomaru, you're here! Forgive me for bumping into you, m'lord!" He bowed in respect. The poor imp wasn't aware that he intruded on Sesshomaru's train of thought.

"Jaken... I need you to do something for me." The imp heard his lord speak and he raised his head in reply, "Yes, m'lord!"

"Go back to Rin's village and stay with her. I shall return tomorrow evening." The demon lord said calmly before striding away from Jaken's side.

Jaken did not understand at first why his lord did not need his company. Dare he consider asking if he could still accompany him, but no, he could not. Being able to see through his emotions, the imp could see that Sesshomaru had serious business to take care of all of a sudden. So serious that he must cast aside all distraction, including his most loyal servant. It is only natural to obey his wish. After taking a moment to process the command, Jaken bowed and said, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru! I shall wait patiently until you return!" And with that, he willingly turned back from the direction which he came from.

Sesshomaru had to start now by paying a visit to Bokuseno. It's possible that he could have an explanation for what Sesshomaru witnessed earlier. It remained a shocking mystery as to how and why did a piece of his own sword, become a part of that girl's body. He also thought about the green prayer beads she possessed, that may have something to do with her condition. On a positive note, the Bakusaiga had calmed down completely. Perhaps, this was supposed to happen, or so Sesshomaru presumed. He would have to confirm this with the wise tree hermit himself. It would take some time to reach him, however, but the journey shouldn't be too long. Taking flight, he took his path among the night sky, the light of the moon and the stars illuminated the way. Sesshomaru used his keen scent to direct himself, trying to recall the scent of magnolia flowers and the soil his old friend grew on. With that, he went on his way. The scene in which he met the girl kept replaying in his head, analyzing and grimacing at every second of it. Maki was what she called herself. She looked frightened when she first saw him when she awoke. Of course he was aware of how he felt back then, he truly wanted to express his anger towards her by treating her roughly. By doing so, she already submitted to his power over her. If she run away, he would bring her harm. If she wasn't compliant and refused to tell him the truth, he would promise to hurt her. However, Maki obediently told him what she knew. She was smart to value her life. Throughout his encounter with her, however, she reeked of the snake demon's nest.

'So, someone wanted her dead as soon as she appeared in this world.' Lord Sesshomaru concurred in his mind. He would make sure to ask Bokuseno who may be pursuing this pitiful human.

Many assumptions and questions flew past his head, but Sesshomaru tried to keep his composure cool. There would be trouble for over-analyzing things. All he wanted is answers to confirm his assumptions. By now, Jaken would've already made it to Rin. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed, wishing he didn't have to show Rin how upset he was. He noted how she felt concern for Maki when she was bedridden. Perhaps Kagome asked Rin to help care for her after her predicament. His ward has been becoming an increasingly reliable ally to her kind, so it may seem. Not that the great Lord Sesshomaru should kneel to a human's level, but deep down there was a motivation to be mindful of a human's whims, thanks to Rin. With those thoughts aside, he continued to journey through the region and find Bokuseno's forest.

It's been quite some time since Totosai forged a piece of Bokuseno's body as the Bakusaiga's sheathe. Respectively so for a great dog demon like Sesshomaru. Had it been made of something else entirely, the pulsing from before would've been immensely obnoxious. The wood from his body were also used to craft the sheathes of the Tessaiga and the Tenseiga, that which Inu no Taisho showed great appreciation for containing the sword's awesome powers. Sesshomaru would hope that his father's old friend would be awake to share his wisdom and insight. Bokuseno's knowledge of demonology and the Inu no Taisho's history had always assisted Sesshomaru without failure, without any detail left behind, and most importantly, without any biased point of view. Without Bokuseno, Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to realize that Inuyasha's soul couldn't survive without the Tessaiga, and thus put his half-brother's worthiness to the test.

Hours passed through the night, and eventually Sesshomaru located Bokuseno's forest. He descended from the sky to the mouth of the dense forest below. If he goes in there now, he wondered if Bokuseno would awaken. Well, he shouldn't be asleep, being a tree demon. He could sense him within the heart of the forest, now walking into familiar territory. The forest lacked any dangerous terrain, so anybody who entered would be able to safely cross through without being aware of the chances of passing by a two-thousand year old demon tree. Tall trees covered the moonlight, but none of them possessed the scent of magnolia. Within several minutes, Sesshomaru heard a voice echoing throughout the forest.

"Welcome... Are you enjoying your midnight stroll, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru followed the direction where the voice was heard from, and soon found himself standing before a massive tree, magnolia buds closed.

"You seem to be troubled. Mind you, I feel an unusual change as well." An elderly face began to emerge from the magnolia tree's thick trunk, meeting Sesshomaru's eye level.

"Bokuseno, there have been unusual happenings, just as you say." Sesshomaru spoke to the wise tree. "My sword, the Bakusaiga, seems to revolve around the center of it all. Could you tell me what is happening?"

Bokuseno peered at the dog demon's sword, safely tucked by it's owner's side, tranquil and unreactive. "The Bakusaiga is a sword that is manifested through your own power alone, Sesshomaru. You are capable of understanding it's needs and desires, because those belong to only you. For these strange happenings to occur, which I know not of, they must have a purpose."

The demon lord nodded, "Very well. I shall tell you then, what this Sesshomaru has witnessed."

The strange pulsing, being stalked by monks, the snakes, the spiritual powers, and then there was Maki. Then the pulsing stopped. No more reaction. The green prayer beads. Yet, despite what Bokuseno stated before, Sesshomaru still could not understand the purpose of his sword's actions. Bokuseno, however, came with a bone-chilling conclusion.

Bokuseno extended a branch to scratch his chin in thought as he concured, "It is evident to me now that the Bakusaiga seemed to act on it's own accord, to defend itself and you from danger with what power it has lost."

"Lost? What do you mean, lost?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I have a theory that your sword has sensed an immense and formidable danger. When you told me the Tenseiga and the Bakusaiga have communicated to each other, it is possible the Bakusaiga has used it's power and consent from your father's fang to call out to the 'otherworld' for what fate will take away. With success, it's call has been answered." Bokuseno explained seriously. "You could say that the Bakusaiga has called for it's ghost. Without the Tenseiga's consent, this would not be possible."

"I see... So the Bakusaiga foresaw it's fate and summoned itself from the future." Sesshomaru followed the wise tree's words. His eyes lowered with concern, "I find that difficult to accept, Bokuseno."

"I agree wholeheartedly." Bokueseno replied in a lighter tone. "However, there is still much more I can theorize, if you have the time to listen with care."

Despite his explanation being a theory, the wise tree demon's answer felt extremely concrete. Too concrete that Lord Sesshomaru would feel uneasy and nevertheless troubled at the solid accuracy implied in Bokuseno's theory. More and more pieces of the puzzle are being put together.

"I'm listening." Sesshomaru firmly said. It didn't matter if it would take all night to get the answers he needed. If Bokuseno's most reliable and certain answer lay in theory, then leave it to the son of the Inu no Taisho to put every single theory into experiment.

"I shall continue then." Bokuseno reverted back to a serious tone, saying, "The theory of the Bakusaiga's summoning then follows to my next thought. The girl that comes from the 'otherworld' must have attained the Bakusaiga's ghost, and therefore possess a piece of it's power. I say only a piece of it, it isn't likely for any ordinary human to gain an equal amount of power to challenge you."

"That much I'm aware of myself, but what does this mean?" Sesshomaru questioned again. "Why does this so-called ghost exist, what does this foretell?"

In that moment, they were both silent. The chill of the night blew throughout the forest, conjuring an atmosphere of dread and suspense. Sesshomaru waited for Bokuseno's reply, wondering why he remained inaudible. The trees that surrounded them rustled, almost as if their branches that swayed in the wind made a drum-roll for what Bokuseno would say next. Then the tree demon said in a heavy tone:

"Death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congratulations on completing chapter 10! ten times the fun aka what in the heck is going on anymore
> 
> I'm sorry if things get repeating. It's still tiring to explain the same things to other characters who aren't aware of what's happening. I apologize a million times. I don't know what to say still omg 
> 
> Link to my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/done_with_you


	11. Maki's condition revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki wakes up after her encounter with Sesshomaru, and meets the old priestess Kaede for a little discussion.

The next day, I woke up in Kagome and Inuyasha's hut, snug and feeling hot from wearing a light blue kimono that Kagome gave me last night. They weren't around for some reason. Maybe they were out looking for food? This gave me the chance to check out where I am and for my school uniform that hung in a nearby tree outside, drying from being washed last night after I bathed. My socks and the sleeves of my shirt were partially torn from me tripping and falling as I tried to escape that horrifying snake demon. It was kind of their hospitality to provide a rope to hang my clothes on. I checked my cellphone for the time and realized I was almost out of battery. Damn, I can't believe I forgot to turn off my cellphone last night. The time told me it was 10:46AM, but it didn't look like it was the same time as it was outside. I exited the hut for my eyes to meet green fields, lush hills, and dirt paths. Instantly, the sun was already radiating its heat down upon me, and the cicadas were blasting their loud summer tune. For some reason, everything looked surprisingly peaceful. Who'd have known that my world looked like this in the past? The warm breeze that brushed against my body convinced me that this sort of reality is happening right now. I'm right here.

With a sigh, I went to go sit down in the grass next to the tree that hung my clothes, looking at the blue sky in wonder. I need to ask Kagome how do I get out of this era. Or maybe... He might know. That guy that called himself Sesshomaru. I kept thinking about what he told me to do; to meet him at the same place he took me to during the evening. I even don't know him, yet he wants to order me around? I shook my head to myself, I just couldn't decide if I should go see him. Why though, do I feel that he has the answer? There had to be a reason to suddenly pull me out of where I was safe and sound from danger, and demand me to confess myself. What the heck? I didn't even get to see his face, or yet alone ask who is he! I only knew his name.

Well, actually, Rin did tell me a little bit about who he was. A demon lord, of all things, I'm dealing with a demon lord. Demons huh... How can this era be so real? I thought demons were just the myths and legends humans made up. This is proof... What I witnessed so far. Demons are real, and I've seen them. If I ever get out of this era alive, who would believe me? Shion? Ryoko? Mom? Nobody would believe me, I bet. Mom... Oh no, she must be worried sick about me. I hope she's alright... I wanna go home and see her. It's been already two days and one night that I've been separated from the world I was in before. Everybody must be so worried. On the bright side, at least, I'm currently settled in a safe place. I was told by Kagome that this village is protected by herself, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and an old priestess named Kaede. Maybe if I explore the village a bit, maybe I'll be able to meet them in person. That's if I'll find the time to meet them.

I untied the rope that hung on the small tree that hung my clothes and retrieved them. Finally, they were dry and warm from being in the light of the sun. I wanted to go explore the village as soon as possible. Hopefully I can see Kagome again and thank her for letting me sleep in the hut. I went inside the hut, putting up my hair into it's usual style and wondering if I should change into my school uniform or stay in the clothes Kagome gave me. I felt grateful that she did that for me, but if I already have clean clothes, I should really just change into them I guess. Alright, school uniform it is! Although, the vest and tie can stay behind, it's too hot outside for layers. Sweating isn't going to be an option today.

After dressing into my school uniform, I folded the kimono and placed it in top of the futon Kagome provided me and gathered my cellphone and the green prayer beads. Feeling ready to go, I went outside and saw Rin and some green creature waiting for me. She was wearing a different kimono this time, but who in the world is that? Another demon? It seemed much shorter than she was. She waved at me and called out my name. I went to approach her quickly, silently hoping she wasn't in any sort of trouble.

"Rin, who is that?" I pointed at the small green creature. He had popping yellow eyes and some sort of beak for a mouth. He also held a wooden staff with what looked like two humanoid heads at the end of it. There was no doubt now that small thing is a demon.

"This is Master Jaken! He also serves Lord Sesshomaru. I don't know why, but he seems to be in low spirits today. Don't mind him if he shouts lectures at you, though." Rin smiled cheerfully at the little green demon.

A master, huh? Master of what? Being green and toad-like? I was taken aback when he retorted at the little girl, "I do not shout lectures, girl! And you!" He pointed a small, clawed finger at me.

"I would be with my lord Sesshomaru right now if you didn't appear so suddenly! How dare you cause him much trouble and distress, you foolish human!"

I was so baffled, what in the world is this little guy talking about?! Feeling outraged, I put my hands on my hips to lean down and say, "Hey, you need to watch what you're saying right now! Did I ask if I wanted to be here? No! I don't even know you and here you are pointing fingers at me already! So gimme a break!"

"Silence! What do you know of your condition, hm?! I bet nothing!" Jaken folded his arms, looking away from me. Now I'm starting to question if his mother raised him right.

Rin ran behind me and said in a sing-song tone, "That's because Master Jaken doesn't possess anything of value to bet with!"

I gasped, what a comeback! I burst out in a fit of giggles when he gave her a look like he was slapped in the face.

"Come on, Maki! Lady Kaede and Lady Kagome want to see you!" Rin took my hand and led me into the village, leaving behind a fuming Jaken. Thank goodness for that! I hoped that I wouldn't run into him again.

She led me down the dirt path which led to further into the rural village. Around me, there were farmers who tended to their fields, residents who carried woven baskets of herbs into their homes, and the chatter of children happily playing games. I followed Rin across the bridge with a stream gently flowing underneath, and there I saw red torii, with stairs that led up towards the the top of the hill, and a small hut that stationed itself next to what looked like a shrine entrance. I followed Rin inside and saw Kagome and an elderly woman gathered around the center of an unlit fire pit. She also dressed in shrine-maiden attire. Rin announced, "I brought Maki, Lady Kaede!"

"Come hither, child. Let me have a look at ye." The elderly woman beckoned me over. I think this is it, I'm finally gonna be able to learn everything about what's been going on. Maybe I can find a way home! They had to have some idea.

I joined them around the unlit fire pit and the elderly woman looked up and down at me. To my right, I heard Kagome say, "This is Lady Keade, the head priestess of this village."

"Good day. Um... My name is Maki Fujihara." I introduced myself to the elderly priestess. Internally, it took a lot of effort to for me to remain calm. I remember the last time I dealt with an elderly person, she creeped the heck out of me.

After staring at me for another uncomfortable minute, she spoke, "Aye, child. It's for certain she has a demonic aura. A powerful one, at that. I'm shocked that her human soul hasn't been taken over."

"But she's not a half-demon either. Maki is still human." Kagome replied to Kaede.

Oh no, they're gonna start talking non-stop about god-knows-what and I won't have a single clue! I had to step in and then I said, "Wait! Before you guys start rambling on, I just... want to know what happened to me and how do I get home! Please..."

The two of them seemed surprised at my outburst. I felt guilty for doing that, though. It seemed as if I was being rude, before Kaede gave me a small smile, "Do not fear, you're in no danger. I called you here so we can talk about your predicament. I understand that you don't belong in this time."

She does? I looked to Kagome for validation. "Kagome?"

She nodded and replied cheerfully, "I actually didn't come from this time either! I graduated high school just a year ago. And ever since, I've lived here in the Feudal Era."

"Eh? But... how did you do that?" Kagome was from my era? I had no idea, no wonder she was so understanding and didn't question what I wore and how I talked. Then, they told me an unbelievable tale. Something that I didn't even realize through my history books and on the major span of history itself! Something about the Shikon Jewel, a half-demon named Naraku, Inuyasha's past, Kagome as the reincarnation of Lady Kaede's older sister, and all this time, this really happened?Time flew over my head as I listened, and in the end of it all, I had no words to describe how I felt after being told Kagome's story.

"Wow..." I breathed, that was all I could utter after Kagome told me her story. That was certainly a lot to take in.

"Do you need a moment? I probably said a lot more than I wanted to." Kagome regarded me kindly. I shook my head no and replied, "You're fine. It's just that... Everything is just mind blowing. It's all crazy like a dream, but it really happened to you. And you left our world to live with Inuyasha. Honestly, that's really remarkable, I mean, despite how we both live."

Suddenly, Rin piped up next to me, "Your world seems really confusing, but really amazing at the same time!"

I smiled at Rin, thanking her for the compliment. Now, I feel that I gathered all the focus I need. Now it's my turn tell them my thoughts, my incident.

"Kagome, you said that you're able to travel through time through the bone-eater's well. I was thinking about how I got here, and this probably will sound strange. But here's how I think I may have traveled through time...

After being in school to prep for the next year of high school, a fellow classmate wanted to take me and my best friend, Shion, to visit this old shrine called the Reikaju Shrine. In my world, the shrine was located in some rural part of town. Everything seemed to be partly deserted. But we went to pray anyways. Then that same classmate heard of a rumor that there was a shed that kept a hidden passageway to an underground burial site for deceased gods. I didn't want to go at first, but Shion dared me to break into the shed and find the hidden door..."

I felt my throat forming a lump, but I held it in. Recalling those memories was painful and frightening, but I had to keep going.

"I-I found the trap door, and it had stairs going underground. After entering in... the door closed itself and I was locked in. It was so dark, and when I tried calling for help, nobody came. I had no other choice but to go down, and there really was a burial site! There were priests buried there, and there was a white katana handle wrapped with these green prayer beads..."

I pulled out the beads from my skirt pocket and showed it to the two priestesses. Kaede looked like she saw a ghost when I showed it to them. "May I see those beads, please?" I nodded and handed her the beads. I don't get it, do they sense something that I can't see for myself?

Kaede tried to touch the beads, but it looked as if her hand was repelled from it. Ok, there is definitely something there that I can't see for myself. It's not like the old woman can just abruptly pull her hand back from touching the beads! She then said in a grim tone, "Those beads, they hold the same aura as Maki, but I cannot touch them... What kind of wonder is this?"

Kagome inched closer to me to try and touch the green prayer beads, but even her hand was repelled. I was holding the beads, but it was like the beads themselves were slapping the hands away from the two priestesses who want to pick them up. What a strange phenomena...

"That's Lord Sesshomaru's demonic aura within those prayer beads..." Kagome muttered. My eyes widened in surprise. "No way, seriously?!"

Rin stood up, shocked as much as I was. "No way! Lord Sesshomaru is some where else! He's not trapped inside those beads, is he?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I don't think he's trapped anywhere, Rin. But still... how can some of his demonic aura be contained in here?" She looked to Kaede for an answer, giving her a glance that needed her help.

I needed to continue speaking my situation. I didn't want us to get off topic now. I set the beads down on the floor and straightened myself up before continuing, "A-anyway... I wanted to investigate what I found and after I touched the katana handle, there was a green light and then the handle disappeared I found myself in the snake demon's den. I guess that was when I got transported to the Feudal Era. It was all because I touched that white katana handle... And maybe, these beads were imprisoning the handle from being in anybody else's possession."

"Hmm... I see. I suppose now it is in your possession. It would make sense that way." Kaede closed her eyes in thought.

I looked around the hut, I don't see any katana handle anywhere. I shrugged confusingly, "Um... I'm sorry, ma'am, but I don't have a katana handle."

Kaede then added, "That's because it merged itself into your own body and soul."

An uncomfortable silence hit me like a train car. Seriously. _What. The. Heck._ It merged into my body and soul? Is that why the katana handle disappeared? Because it's inside _ME?_ I found that Rin and I made the same reaction to Kaede's final conclusion: mouths agape, holding the sides of our face with our hands in disbelief, and shouting,

                                                                                                                           " **NOOO WAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congratulations on completing chapter 11! :) 
> 
> Another friendly reminder that reviews and feedback is greatly appreciated! I hope this chapter was alright. 
> 
> Link to my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/done_with_you


	12. Close call to home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru kidnaps Maki again to see Bokuseno. This time, Maki can finally see his face in the light.

Calmly, I took steady breaths, trying to keep myself together. I know I wasn't going crazy, these two priestesses confirmed that. I was harboring some sort of demonic energy inside me, and these prayer beads contained that power as well. We stopped talking about my condition after a while. I was sure that I could piece together the situation by myself, but even so, I'm neck-deep into something I'm going to have an extremely hard time getting out of. I still ask myself, "How is this possible? How is anything that's happening to me possible?"

Ugh, stop it. I gotta pull myself together. This is no joke anymore. This isn't a dream. I need to get up and do something. I asked Kagome if she can take me to the bone-eater's well. I had no idea she was the granddaughter of the old man that owned the Higurashi Shrine in our era, so I guess most of their history was ages long, stretching as far as into this time. We had to walk through the forest of Inuyasha, which was a forest that contained the tree Inuyasha was once bound to for 50 years. The summer air was thick and humid, did I mention earlier that I didn't want sweating to be an option? Well, it happened anyway. Maybe I should've worn my kimono to keep my uniform shirt from getting sweaty and dirty again. There was no turning back, though, because we finally arrived.

Kagome and I stood at the entrance of the well, peering down into the darkness below. It brought me comfort that there weren't any demons down there, but it was still a deep drop. "After you!" I heard Kagome said. I prepared myself, please let this work!

I propped myself up on the edge, closed my eyes, and dropped myself down into the well, feeling the weight of gravity pulling me down towards the bottom of the well. I braced for the impact and my feet finally touched the bottom, landing with a POOF from the sand below. I opened my eyes. I didn't feel anything different. My stomach sank, did it work? I looked up and there was that same blue summer sky. I yelled, "Kagome! Are you still there?"

I waited for a response, and she replied, looking down at me from above the surface. She replied! If she's still here, I must still be in the Feudal Era! I sighed, the disappointment felt like a heavy weight on my shoulders as I struggled to climb out of the well. When I climbed closer to the surface, Kagome held out her hand to help me climb out.

"I'm so sorry, Maki. I guess the bone-eater's well only works on me and Inuyasha." Kagome looked at the ground, disheartened. I agreed, but still really disappointed. I thought the well was my best bet. Maybe I can't escape after all...

"There has to be another way! We can't give up now!" I heard her exclaim. "Can I see those prayer beads, Maki?"

I nodded and held them out in my hand. "What're you gonna do with them? You can't touch them because they have a barrier, remember?"

She seemed to get excited, clapping her hands together as she explained to me, "I know. I've been thinking for a while now that these beads almost look like Inuyasha's beads of subjugation. If I say a prayer, then maybe that could be your ticket home! I believe that my spiritual powers can do something about this..."

I believed her, I truly did. But something inside me asked that what if this action can't be undone? I remembered that Sesshomaru guy telling me to meet him in the forest in the evening. Did he have a purpose for me? Oh god, I began to doubt myself. "Kagome... Will this really work? Could I come back?"

She held my hand reassuringly. I realized how sincere she was and determined to bring me home when she said, "I'm sure we'll meet again. Let us pray."

Suddenly, I felt a change in the atmosphere. The wind began to blow in my direction, sending green leaves my way. I felt it in my senses that something familiar was rushing towards me. I looked to my left and peered into its direction, averting my attention from the priestess. Kagome was still holding my hand, but she seemed to sense something coming too. We both squinted and tried to look past the trees that hid what was supposed to come our way. It took a split-second to realize what was happening to me when I saw a flash of light charging towards my way. I was picked up and swooped away from Kagome into the sky! Oh god, I was in the air again! Who on earth picked me up? All hell broke loose inside me when I looked down at the distant ground below.

"AAAHHH!!! PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" I screamed. An arm around my waist held me tightly to my kidnapper and didn't let me go. My arms were free and I struggled to get away, shutting my eyes in fear while shouting at my abductor to put me down. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Shut up. I'm not afraid to strike at you if you continue to be a nuisance."

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see a man with long, pure silver hair swishing in the wind with markings on his face. He was looking sternly at me with golden eyes, and he had a blue crescent mark on his head. And he had that large fluffy thing on his shoulder! I remembered his voice, it's him. The one that took me away from the hut! I could now see him clearly in the light of day. He almost looked like Inuyasha, but... He's different. Totally different.

I stammered, "I-I-I'm afraid of h-heights!" My body was shaking from the adrenaline of fear running in my veins.

He scoffed gruffly, "That's no concern of mine."

What the heck is wrong with this guy, I wondered. I proceeded to close my eyes, covering my face with my hands while depending on him to keep me from falling to my death. I could feel the wind bellowing around us, but it didn't help me try to get my breathing right. We were both flying so fast, I desperately hoped my skirt wasn't flipped up for anybody to see below. I was startled out of my wits, dammit, he could've at least given me a forewarning that I was going to be hundreds of feet into the sky! Honestly, why does this keep happening to me?

"Um... CAN I ASK YOU WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" I shouted against the bellowing gusts of wind. I still covered my eyes, blind to the path he was taking. He didn't answer. Seriously, what's his deal? I gasped, I realized that I was supposed to meet him later! I removed my hands from my face, looking at him and shouting to him, "HEY! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO MEET YOU IN THE EVENING? WHAT GIVES?!"

"Shut up, I should not tell you twice to be silent." He shot me a dangerous look. "It's still too early for you to wish for death."

I gulped, I probably shouldn't have persisted. He sounded like he really meant it, but only if I'd keep my mouth shut. I guess there wasn't any use in persuading him to tell me what was going on and why was I being taken away from Kagome and her village. She was about to send me home! Did he not want me to go home? There has to be a reason why he's doing this, but I had no idea why. I sighed, shakily so. We were flying off to somewhere very far, considering how long I haven't been able to touch the ground yet. I absolutely refused to look down, because if I did, I'd definitely lose my mind. I think my mind was already off-hinge anyway, for what seemed like an hour already, I was being carried by a demon to only god-knows-where! I breathed, just calm yourself, Maki. You'll be ok! Everything's gonna be just fine!

"We'll land here." I heard him say. I could now feel the direction we were moving forward in suddenly dip downwards. Opening my eyes was a bad mistake. Ok this isn't going to be fine at all.

"W-wait! We're going too fast! I said wait! Kyaaaaaahhhhh!" I gripped onto him tightly, screaming. This sensation of falling was like being a comet crashing into the earth. We were close to hitting some mountains and trees, but everything was practically forest.

For some damn reason, he landed unscathed while I find leaves and small twigs in my hair. He finally let me go, rudely shoving me away from him. I nearly tripped and fell over, still trying to gain my balance from being airborne to adjusting myself to gravity. Doesn't he have any consideration at all? Without a word, he just walks past me as if nothing happened. And there he goes again, leaving me behind with no explanation! That's it. I began to follow him and I nearly exploded when I asked him, "Just what the hell is your problem, huh?! Can't you even say anything?!"

He stopped walking and glanced back at me. I couldn't help feeling frustrated at him, he was doing so many unexplainable things . A good example of that would be what he said in reply, "I'm not entitled to answer to you, human. I shall respond as seen fit. You're merely not worth communicating to right now."

I was shocked and I stopped walking in my tracks. I fought back the tears forming, and tried to swallow all my rage that threatened to escape my throat. I clenched my fists tightly, having every fiber within me to contain themselves. I wanted to curse at him and make sure everything that lived in this forest would be able to know how much of an asshole this demon was. Maybe, somebody did know already, because I heard a voice that echoed throughout the forest,

"This must be the girl you speak of, Sesshomaru. How does her condition fare?" 

"Do not be mistaken by her appearance, Bokuseno. She was a nuisance to travel with." Sesshomaru turned his back towards me.

I huffed and also turned my back against him, "Hmph! That should've been my line!" But in the back of my head, I was wondering where that voice came from? He seemed close, is he above the trees? In front of me?

In front of me. Hold on a second... There was a face on the tree trunk in front of me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations on completing chapter 12! 
> 
> Have you guessed already that Maki is scared of heights and the dark? It's not a good fear to have. I'm also scared of how many lines Sesshomaru has, I know he probably doesn't speak much, but aaaahhhh I hope he's in character. He's difficult to act out. 
> 
> Link to my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/done_with_you


	13. The Onset of a New Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuseno looks within Maki's soul and is astonished at what he finds.

An unnerving chill ran down my spine. If there was anything stranger I've yet to see than demons in this era, is a living and breathing face on a tree trunk. I caught my breath an stumbled backwards in surprise. Seriously, what on earth is that? A talking tree? It stared back at me, puzzled at my reaction. It's not my fault I never saw a talking tree before! I gulped, my arms still trying to hold myself together and process everything that was happening.

"W-who are you? Why was I brought here?" I finally asked as calmly as I could, but I stuttered anyway.

The ancient-looking face on the tree spoke back to me, it's voice low and echoing throughout the forest. The tone of his voice made me want to shrink as he said, "I am Bokuseno, the keeper of this forest. Worry not, for you have been brought here upon my request. I'm sure by now that you identified your condition. I can sense it."

My condition? Does he mean...

"If I may, allow me look into your soul." With that remark, I immediately thought that his blank stare was already accomplishing that. I shimmied away a little bit, just how was he going to do it? I had no idea until a moving branch snaked down from lush leaves and blooming flowers above. What was he going to do?

"Why should I let you see my soul? Can't you already tell what's wrong with me?" I questioned hesitantly, tensing up. I stepped back a little further, my shoe colliding with grass. I heard another sound of the bristle of grass, and my kidnapper said behind me, "Do as he says woman, you'd be a fool to waste my time."

I glanced back at him, seeing that he wielded a white sword in his hand. Wait a second, I saw that sword before, the handle he was holding looked exactly like one I saw in the burial site!  So that... belonged to him? "Th-that's!"

"Calm yourself, Sesshomaru. Her heart shall decide for herself, as it seems she recognizes the Bakusaiga that rests in your hand." Bokuseno consoled the impatient Sesshomaru. "Young human, I must look into your soul. What your human soul harbors is something that should not be claimed by another, I must see if it means to harm you."

This demon power wants to harm me? It took me a moment to realize the urgency in this situation. I just hoped that the decision I was about to make wouldn't do any harm to me. I lay my arms to rest at my side, allowing myself to stay calm, but firmly say to the tree named Bokuseno, "So you're saying that my life is in danger? If that's so, please do what you can, I'm not sure myself what's affecting me. But, I guess I'll trust you..."

"As you may. I shall now look into your soul." I heard him say.

If he claims whatever is inside my soul, he has to know that something is wrong, right? I begin to realize now why I was brought here.The moving branch must be his arm, I thought. The tip of the branch shifted closer to the center of my chest. I gulped, there shouldn't be anything stranger than this as I tried to convince myself, "whats the worst that can happen?" I shut my eyes, denying how my body was tensing up, desperately expecting nothing too brash to happen. I felt the tip of the branch apply pressure to my chest, feeling a sensation of being pushed into the earth, but at the same time I could sense that my body was still standing upright. What kind of unsettling feeling was this? I opened my eyes and I gasped at what I saw. I was frozen in place to be staring back at a desolate abyss and what looked like to be enormous tree roots emitting a dim light. The tree itself was unimaginably tall, one can hardly see the top, but above it looked like the treetop was emitting some sort of bright spiritual light. At that moment, it hit me that I wasn't feeling my body. I was truly paralyzed on the spot. I couldn't breathe, but I was alive. Is this a dream, or am I still looking at something real? I felt absolutely nothing but restlessness. It wasn't fear, nor confusion, nor sadness; there was no other reaction of mine as I saw the tree roots extend themselves towards me, like hands that outstretched towards me. I accepted their welcome. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Maki calmly and silently stood in her place in front of Bokuseno, allowing the tree demon to touch her. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru held out the Bakusaiga for Bokuseno to touch as well. It's time for the mist to clear, per say. The demon lord observed how Bokuseno searched through Maki's soul, noticing the demonic energy flowing from within the tree, through his branches, and into her soul. It was impressive to see his Father's close friend do this for the first time. Sesshomaru remembered something just as similar to what was happening now. Yes, it was when he used the Unmother to deceive Inuyasha and reveal the location of their Father's tomb by partially absorbing his body and soul. What a memory that was, having that hanyou fooled by the illusion of his deceased mother. However, in this case, Maki was not about to be absorbed. Sesshomaru believed Bokuseno's abilities to be more sophisticated and put to better use than some low-tier demon like the Unmother. Bokuseno is delicate in this procedure. After all, she possesses something of value that does not belong to her, but to Sesshomaru.

Within a short period of silence, Bokuseno's half-lidded eyes widened suddenly. The gesture itself was alarming. The tree demon muttered to himself, "I can see it. But... for this to be possible... No, it is true. There is no mistake."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, waiting for an explanation for this sudden discovery. It could be that what they discussed the night before has now become a reality. A sinking feeling washed over the two demons, more so on Bokuseno as he was trying to put his alarming discovery into words.

"Sesshomaru... this is proof that my theory is correct. This girl, without a doubt, houses the ghost of your power. The Bakusaiga's demonic energy is genuine, however, it does not seek to corrupt it's host. As a matter of fact, it desires to reunite with the sword I hold in my branch. It's telling me all it's desires, there is... So much more. We have thought so small..."

The seriousness in the tree demon's voice tells Sesshomaru that he spoke the truth and nothing but the truth. He thought to himself, there is more? How much more? Bokuseno continued to speak, "It tells me it's predicament. Oh how troublesome this is... it never expected to take such measures in ensuring it's survival."

"Tell me more, Bokuseno." Sesshomaru urged him to get to the point.

"The Bakusaiga tells me a grave future. Captured and imprisoned, fated to be sacrificed for one's greed, desired by many, sacrificed for the sacrifices of many, it's power will be used to destroy you, itself, and presumably all you hold dear. _Your entire being... lost in limbo, forced to battle for all eternity, war... mankind against demonkind... vanquished... all hope destroyed... oblivion will stain all nations...!!!_ " At this point, it seemed as if Bokuseno was about to become possessed. His words began to become disoriented nonsense, spouting things about chaos, disorder, and many unsettling things in an uncontrollable manner. Surely he was losing his control over the power Maki contained within her soul.

Sesshomaru had to do something, knowing things were getting out of hand now. The path of action he took was simple enough to decide on. The demon lord took back his sword, no longer allowing Bokuseno to be in contact with it any further. The branch retracted abruptly, cringing from losing it's hold on the Bakusaiga. Just following that reaction, Bokuseno made a choking noise, causing Sesshomaru to look in his direction in alarm. Bokuseno's eyes were rolling back, his face twisting in agony. The power was overcoming the poor tree demon. The same had to be done to Maki. Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder and pulled her backwards, not allowing Bokuseno to touch her any longer as well. Her body seemed limp at first, but soon after losing contact with the branch, Maki was slowly coming to her senses. However, Bokuseno took a while longer than Maki to regain his usual composure. First, breathing steadily came back to him. Following that, his beady eyes reverted back to their normal state, finally gazing at the pair before him in shock.

"You two... Are in grave danger."

Mali rubbed her eyes, confused. What did he mean by that? The old tree continued, "Sesshomaru, it is absolutely nothing but fate that brought this girl into this world.  She holds the key to your fate. The Bakusaiga truly foreseen it's end, and has summoned her in its defense. There is someone walking this earth who desires to steal the power of the Bakusaiga, and he will do anything and everything to acquire such formidable power. He will take many measures to erase your very existence."

"Erase my existence...?" Sesshomaru questioned in his mind. It's unbelievable... Someone who is capable of killing the great Lord Sesshomaru. How preposterous, but it did not stop there.

"The girl that stands beside you now, she is the key to your fate. Sesshomaru, it is up to you to protect her. She must not die. If you fail to do so, the thief who desires your power will certainly have it, and he may just have enough power to challenge you to the death. As your late father's ally, I cannot allow his son and heir to the western lands die at the hands of an unknown perpetrator." Bokuseno bravely said.

"Is the thief is a human?" Sesshomaru assumed, his tone of voice lowered dangerously.

"The identity of who wishes to steal your power  has not been made clear, as that is the only remaining piece of your sword that has not entered the underworld. The Bakusaiga has told me plenty of information, but not enough to tell me the identity of it's undoing." Bokuseno replied disappointingly.

As the two demons discussed with each other, Maki couldn't understand what they were talking about at first. She wanted to say something, but what was making her hesitate was knowing her place. The two beings before her are shown clearly to be more wise, more powerful, and definitely more intimidating than she was. She still had questions whether if she would be able to go home, but hearing their conversation now, her instincts told her it would be hard to just leave the situation as it is.   At any rate, Maki had to stepped in and say something. She interrupted, "Um... May I have a word, please?"

The two demons stopped discussing and both looked at her a little wildly after being so engaged with each other. She gulped and said to them, "I'm sure both of you know now what's going on with me. But, is there something I can do? I'll do anything! If it'll get me back to my world, I'll do it! I know I don't belong here, but please allow me to help!"

As earnest as her words sounded, the two demons didn't expect her sudden interruption. However for Sesshomaru, he didn't expect a mere human to understand clearly the situation they were placed in. He expected her to be swallowed up by her fear of _this_ world. Maki's determined gaze said it all in this moment, mustering what she had to push aside any dismaying emotions. Bokuseno saw this as well, and embraced her eager feelings, saying, "Of course there is something you can do. After all, you being here is in fact, purposeful. The Bakusaiga's power is alive inside your soul, it may be possible that you can utilize it's power for your benefit." 

"What...? You don't mean... that I have powers?" Maki questioned curiously. For Sesshomaru, this is all becoming nonsense by the second. He muttered, "How absurd. A mere human like you?" 

Bokuseno had to coax Sesshomaru again, saying, "Absurd, but it is without a doubt, the truth. Listen carefully, for I am going to tell the two of you what you must do to stop the future from claiming your lives." 

Though his mouth was closed, Sesshomaru irritably clenched his jaw slightly. He's heard many truths and revelations from Bokuseno before, but now, this is a little more to take than usual. How uncomfortable it must be for the demon lord to be urged to accept the truth as it is now. 

"Take the girl with you on your journey. You must find the one who desires to steal your power and destroy him. Protect the girl and teach her how to use what little power she contains within her soul. If she fails to do so, she will not be strong enough to combat the force that desires her life. Do not forget that her life rests in your hands, as well as your life is in hers." The wise and serene words of Bokuseno directed themselves toward the demon lord and the human girl. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait is finally over! Congratulations on completing chapter 13! :D
> 
> College was so busy, too much work omg. I hope you guys enjoyed, I was really tired by the end of the semester. And then christmas decided to make me busy again! I missed when I was able to laze around, write fanfiction, and draw shit. Thank you guys for waiting patiently~! Much love and hugs for y'all this holiday season :) 
> 
> Link to my wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/done_with_you


End file.
